Transformations and resurrections
by darkhooded-angel
Summary: Sequel for Unbreakable The mind forgets but not the heart. Will the heart remember enough to love again? Or will the wounds of the heart numb it?
1. Chapter 1: The arrival in Japan

Transformations and resurrections

Unbreakable Sequel

Disclaimers: I don't own Slam Dunk. I don't own any crime organizations as well.

Author: Darkhooded-angel

Warning/s:

Aside from the disclaimers, the fanfic contains foul languages and  
yaoi, boy to boy love. It will not be lemon. All the groups and  
stealing here are not true, but truth be told, I do not know. There  
are different pairings, but of course, Senru is the main pairing.  
Hehehehe... there's only one thing that should really be kept in mind:  
The story is fictional. Be warned as well that this is not a happy-ending fanfic.

Updated after centuries...

Summary:

Eight years before, when Rukawa Kaede and Akira Sendoh were still high school students, a forbidden love grew between them. However, Rukawa is the head of the Triad, which is the rival of another crime  
organization, which happened to be owned by Sendoh Akira's father.  
After a very bitter incident, this is what happened...

Note: Rukawa will use the name 'Cedric Dennis Errol'.

Unbreakable sequel part one:

(After eight years of the first part...)

(Tokyo, Japan)

The alleyways of Tokyo are dark as usual, and there were people there. It had provided a home for a group of people who had been staying there every night the last eight years, seeking a place to stay with their loved ones without the peculiar looks people will give them once they are seen.

The cold wind blew all over the city, sending chills to the spines of every citizen staying at the streets. However, the occupants of the alleyways did not move a single muscle. They had the warmth they needed, except one of them.

Kiminobou cuddled closer to the person beside him. Hisashi smiled as he embraced Kiminobou. "Are you cold?" He asked. Kogure shook his head. "No, Hisashi. I feel very comfortable."

Hanamichi taunted the two. "Hey, you two stop all the mushiness, will you? It's drowning us all here." Hanamichi said with a casual wave of the hand. It earned him his friends' snickers.

Maki entered the scene. "You know what, Sakuragi? If only that was you with Kiyota, you would not be irritated a single bit." He said, and added. "You're just angry because he had to stay in his job a little longer than usual."

"What did you say, senior!" Hanamichi asked Maki, his face redder than beat red. "HEY! Shin is older than you; you better not talk to him like that!" Kenji answered Hanamichi for Maki.

Akira sighed. This was the usual scenario. There were noises heard from the background. As the others bickered with each other, the lost boy wandered off.

He cannot remember a single detail of his life since he was sixteen. Now a grown up, twenty-four years old to be exact, owning a café and volunteering as a nurse in the largest hospital of Tokyo and the whole country, he had always been feeling something is wrong.

People around him had always been telling him that he is a very jolly person since he woke up at the hospital room when he was sixteen. Since then, he tried to be one. Sometimes, though, the emptiness of not knowing who you really are is very strong.

Ever since whatever incident happened when he was a teenager, he continued his life: a jolly person with a cute irresistible smile. They said that he was a basketball player. To show his respect to them, he continued the said career until he finished his high school years and, surprisingly for him, he won as the MVP. His friends said that they were really expecting for that. However, even with the success of being the Japan MVP, he left the basketball league.

Up to until now, he cannot remember how his friends were like before he woke up in that hospital room when he was sixteen. However, they had been friends long enough for him to know who they are.

Regardless of the long eight years, he had always felt lost every time these people stay with him. They are fifteen people, aging from twenty- three to twenty- five. Ten of them are gays, being yaoi couples and all. There is Uozumi-san and Akagi-san; they have been together since high school like most of the other people there: Ryota with Ayako, Hisashi with Kiminobou, Hanamichi with Kiyota and Kenji with Shin-ichi.

However, on their way to college, Jin and Hiroaki broke up. Jin found a girl named Shauna and they became mates. Hiroaki found Fukuda and they became partners. Even though, the two of them remained friends, and Fukuda and Shauna joined the group. In fact, now that Shauna and Jin are arranging their wedding, Jin is actually planning to take Koshino as his own best man at the wedding.

As seen, the group is paired into lovers, and the poor one with amnesia was the odd one out.

He talked to Sakuragi one time when he was very drunk, while they were at a club, without the presence of Kiyota. He can still remember what the redheaded monkey told him:

0000

"Hey, baka smiley, you feel pretty lost there, ne?"

"Uh... Yeah, I guess."

"Too bad for you. If only that stupid fox was here. You make a very good combination; he will keep you good company. Or maybe YOU keep him company. The two of you are the mushiest couple in the group, next to Kogure and Mitsui. Ouch, my head is aching already! But of course this genius will not collapse! (hiccups)"

"Uh... Sakuragi? Who is /that stupid fox?"

"You do not remember him? Are you sure? (gulps another glass of sake). You know us but you don't know him?"

"I do not remember him... Who is he?"

"Ah! Stupid you! (holds his head) Argh! (passes out)"

000

After Sakuragi passed out that time, Kenji arrived at the table. When Akira asked Kenji who is 'stupid fox', Kenji's face paled. He told Akira to forget it, 'the stupid monkey is too drunk again'.

Frankly, he thinks they are hiding something from him. That is what he wanted to know.

000

Hanamichi stopped arguing with Kenji when he saw one of his friends lost once more. "Hey, look at baka smiley, getting lost once more. That was the fifth time this day, right?" He asked, pointing to the lone sitting figure near the end of the alleyway, watching the cars passing by.

Miyagi stopped eating his ramen and looked at the boy as well. "Well, you know what, Sakuragi; you can not blame the guy. He feels left out. You will feel like that, too, if you don't have some one to love. Am I right, Ayako?" Miyagi nudged the girl beside him. Ayako gave him a whack in his head with her legendary paper fan.

Hanamichi pouted and sat down on the bin beside him. "Everything is the fox's fault. If only he did not disappear like a bubble after that weird incident, maybe Akira will be happier. Why did he just leave his boy friend, anyway?"

Kenji bowed his head; he never wanted to discuss what happened.

This group was established when the six yaoi couples spied on Akira and Kaede. Seriously. Then, they started hanging out with each other. After that week, they were very surprised when they heard the main news of Kanagawa.

Sendoh Akira was found unconscious in the middle of a supposed-to-be hideout of a crime organization. The place was a mess: There are many dead bodies surrounding him, blood painted the walls and the floors. There are bullets all over the place, and many bottles, which seem to be containers of different chemicals, are scattered all over the place.

Most of the bodies were recognized as big time criminals. The police officers and investigators have no idea how they are connected, since the people there have different nationalities, and most have been in and out of different countries in the last five years.

Since then, they will always visit Sendoh in the hospital. They tried to help him remember things so he can help the police officers, but Sendoh never recovered from his amnesia.

Weirdly enough, Rukawa never showed up. Wanting to help their newfound friend, they got the address of the boy. Do you know what greeted them? A big mansion-slash-palace owned by an English businessman named Rudolph Errol.

Everyone was very outraged at that. Rukawa Kaede disappeared just like a bubble, leaving Akira alone. Not wanting to break his heart, they decided not to tell him about Rukawa.

Their friend had always tried to act happy: doing stupid things to make them laugh whenever they are feeling down. But there was something missing in the current Sendoh Akira that the Sendoh Akira of the past has. That can be proven by the number of times he went to his dreamland. You just have to look in his eyes deeply.

Kenji sighed.

000

(Rome, Italy)

Everyone has their winter coats on. It is winter season once more, and the Yuletide season is just at the corner. All people are excited, despite the coldness of the place. Most people there are Christians, so it is not surprising that they are behaving like that. Besides, the Vatican City is located at Rome.

Truth be told, he is a Christian himself. However, he does not feel the energy to celebrate. His birthday is even fast approaching, but this certain twenty-two year old is too busy with his job.

The young man beside him stared at his master. Cedric had been facing his laptop for three hours straight. He is very hotheaded. Despite the fact that he is just twenty two, he is a very deadly person. He is a young person, alright, but he is already considered a veteran in the field of the said... ahem... jobs.

Noticing the look of his assistant to him, Cedric turned to Yokaze. "What do you want?" he asked, glaring at the poor man. Yokaze smiled as he shook his head, signaling no. He knew better than say what he has on mind to his short-tempered master. As Cedric went back to what he was reading on the net, Yokaze sighed.

After the encounter with the Black Hand, which had eventually ended the said organization, Rukawa Kaede disappeared: the indifferent but, deep inside, kind master of the Triad. The person beside him replaced Rukawa Kaede: Cedric Dennis Errol.

Cedric Dennis Errol is a very different person from Rukawa Kaede. Although Rukawa Kaede's eyes icy blue, Cedric Dennis Errol's eyes are freezing cold: colder than that of Antarctica. He saw Rukawa Kaede smile a couple of times before, but now, feeling had totally left Cedric's heart.

Only he and Norman (Maki) know why. Aside from them, the other members of the organization had always wondered what happened, although they have a clue that it was about the Black Hand.

He had remained loyal to his master, and continued to work for the Triad. Norman lived happily and peacefully in Japan. Norman still works for the Triad, but he is only needed rarely. In fact, that twenty-five year old only works every time there are very important people visiting Japan.

Business in Japan had grown weak, and the master of the Triad has no plans on settling the business there. Besides, the business in the west had blossomed to its peak.

Whatever anyone in the Triad might like to say, as long as the Triad organization is the best-known organization in the said field, his master seems contented.

0000

The screen is filled with yucky pictures, and for once he is stopping already. He means... what the fuck? What kind of sane person will look at the yucky pictures of drain canals in Italy just to accomplish a mission perfectly? Besides, he is the leader! He is not the one who's supposed to do all the researching! Alright, he did before, but the organization is already too big and had more members! Their operations had grown bigger, and are not just the usual museum stealing they did before.

He closed the damned laptop and stretched, just to see his assistant looking at him, concerned. He rolled his eyes at the man and went to his house-size bedroom to sleep. As he opened the window to let the winds inside the room, he sighed. Below the hotel are couples enjoying the snow.

His eyesight blurred as he felt hot liquid form in his eyes. He clenched his fists as he breathed hard enough to keep his tears at bay. He closed his eyes tight shut.

He thought that by staying this way, he might be able to help himself from forgetting Akira. But fucking hell, he did not forget Akira. He caught Yokaze staring at him for a long period of time. Maybe that was what he was thinking. Ah, hell.

He tried all he could do to forget Akira. Unfortunately, he cannot. No one caught his heart like how Akira did: the way he smiles, the way he had lifted up his spirit from the pits of the darkness of his past. Today, Akira is merely a part of the past.

'He is merely part of the past.'

'Just like Rudolph Errol and Audrey Bridgette Errol.'

He shrugged the thought off as he went to get his coat on the wall. There are really times when one has to unwind himself. As he got his coat, Yokaze entered, startling the 22 year old.

"Sir? You're going out?" Yokaze asked, smiling at his master, like he always did. However, there was worry in his eyes as he clutched the phone in his hands. As he saw a nod from his master, he bit his lower lip. "You see, there was a phone call from the Japanese branch, from Xing Ha to be exact. Maybe you can talk with him first before you go. He said that it's pretty important."

Cedric nodded as he got the phone.

00000

"Moshi moshi."

"Um... Sir Cedric, is that you?" The voice on the other line asked. It was nervous. "Yeah." Cedric affirmed him, all the while staring at the picture in front of him. This better be important, he thought inside his head, or I'm going to kill Yokaze.

"Quetzal:A/N#1:went undercover in the Japanese technology last week. He found out something that will be a great help to the next mission in US. It can also be a potential danger to us."

Now that got his attention. He got the phone off his left ear and arranged it to his right ear. "Are you calling for a meeting tonight?" He asked, although Xing Ha can catch the order in the voice of his master.

"Yes, Sir Cedric." Xing Ha kept a mental note to call all the top officers, counting up to twenty five. "Good. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

Xing ha gulped as he heard the phone click. That will mean calling all the officers in thirty minutes. Damn!

He started to call the officers, firstly digging through the large stacks of papers. 'Stupid Xing Ha,' he thought, 'you should have computerized these before.'

0o0o0

Cedric sighed as he put the phone down. Damn. "And I thought that I will be able to unwind." He murmured as he got his wallet.

"Aren't you going to use the car, sir?" Yokaze asked as he noticed that his master was already leaving without the car keys. "I'm going to the subway." He murmured as he opened the library's door. Yokaze stared at him as if he was the world's most insane person. "Metropolitana? Are you going to Ciampino Airport using the enemy's territory?"

True, Triad is already the best-known organization, but there is still forbidden spots on the world for them. There are still aspiring organizations dreaming of their position and power. That would include Red thumb, an organization based in Italy.

"They do not know me."

With that, he turned around, closed the door and went to the subway.

0o0o0

December 23

Cedric rubbed his forehead as an intense headache came his way this very 'lovely' morning. The meeting was a real headache last night. Thirty minutes extended to three hours: thanks for being stuck in the subway and the delayed flight.

There was something that he learned last night that is very important, though. Japan had allied with USA when it comes to technology. They are now developing very sensitive radar that is designed for detecting aircrafts controlled by crime organizations to travel from one country to another.

That is really something.

Well, he should continue his distracted unwinding. Besides, he hadn't visited his homeland for eight years already. This place offers a great amount of memory and great deal of pain. But, there is no use in this bullshit, right?

He cannot forget if he will try to stay away from it and run away from the past.

Maybe he should start with going back to his house on Kanagawa. It had been a long time since he did not ride a bicycle. Is his mountain bike still working?

With the thought of renewing, he rode a cab.

0o0o0

Akira stared at the paper he was holding. "Business is good today, isn't it?" He asked Kenji, his business partner in the coffee shop.

Kenji nodded as he got the inventory from a waiter. Indeed, they earned 200 of their usual outcome. He was wondering why.

Just as if to answer him, a group of businessmen-like people laughed with Maki. They were chatting happily with each other, and called a waiter. The waiter seemed to have a hard time listing all their orders, which took four pages of listing.

'OK.' Kenji thought. 'I understand.'

0o0o0

Kaede lied on his bed. The mansion still looks like the same way that it was before, all thanks to Keiko. It's nice to have people he can rely on: but it's not good to always rely on them.

His cell phone rung. He stared at the screen, just to see Norman, or Maki, in the screen. He answered it.

"Master, we have a meeting today, all is set. We are at a coffee shop down the block of your late dad's house." Norman said as he seemed to have bumped someone.

"Yes, I am going." He told the speaker, although deep inside, he feels like something will go wrong. "Norman?" He asked the person on the other line. Maki responded. "Yes, master?"

"Who owns that shop?" He asked Maki. Norman seemed to stiffen at the question. "Master, please go here in disguise. This is Akira's café. Although he still has amnesia, Kenji is also here as he is Akira's business partner."

Kaede felt his throat tighten.

0o0o0

The coffee shop is now filled with people. Most of them looked like very rich people. This amazed Akira, but it amazed Kenji more. He didn't know that Maki knows a lot of people from the first class.

"Kenji-san? Can you please take over here first as I help the chef at the kitchen?" He heard a disgruntled shout from a side of the café. Shrugging, Kenji went to where Akira is. Shit.

"HEY! I don't know anything about machines!" he shouted as he turned pale at the sight of a broken machine. "I didn't study engineering like you." He added, although softer this time. Akira rushed to the chef, just to see him looking at recipe books over and over again. The pasta looks OK, but the sauce looks a bit, err, undercooked.

"What happened to the white sauce?" He asked to the indefinable white sauce lying limply at the edge of the table. After three years in this business, this is so far the busiest day in the shop.

But Akira will never know that how busy his shop is will be nothing compared to how restless he will be the next few days.

0o0o0

TBC

A/N:

Finally! I decided not to continue Unbreakable anymore: look at is and tell me that you'd gladly read it. Anyway, about A/N#1, I usually use animals as their code names.

I'm writing again. Just letting Ate Ingrid, Jam and Grace know.


	2. Chapter 2: Everyone has their responsibi...

Transformations and resurrections

Unbreakable Sequel

Disclaimers:

I don't own Slam Dunk. I don't own any crime organizations as well, and that is not one of my ambitions, thank you very much. I'm not even sure if these organizations exist. If they do, I just want you to know that I own nothing at all, even one of their deadly chemicals.

I have nothing against Italy's subways or Italy's airports, or Rome itself. I have nothing against Italy and Italians. I would like to make that very clear.

Author: Darkhoodedangel

Warning/s:

Aside from the disclaimers, the fanfic contains foul languages and yaoi, boy to boy love. It will not be lemon. All the groups and stealing here are not true, but truth be told, I do not know. There are different pairings, but of course, Senru is the main pairing. Hehehehe... there's only one thing that should really be kept in mind: **The story is fictional. Be warned as well that this is not a happy-ending fanfic.**

Updated after centuries...

Summary:

Eight years before, when Rukawa Kaede and Akira Sendoh were still high school students, a forbidden love grew between them. However, Rukawa is the head of the Triad, which is the rival of another crime organization, which happened to be owned by Sendoh Akira's father. After a very bitter incident, this is what happened...

Note: Rukawa will use the name /Cedric Dennis Errol/.

Unbreakable sequel part two.

Cedric got his car keys from the head maid, Keiko. He commuted from one place to another, and truth be told, he is getting tired of it. When he was on his way from the airport in Japan, there were at least three teens who tried to rob his bag and five men from nowhere tried to get his wallet while he was paying the cab.

What's new? This had always happened when he was in Italy. Speaking of which...

When he was at the Metropolitana, he was startled once more: there were two girls beside him who tried to get his luggage. Why are all the people trying to target him? Not only people, but even cupid is targeting him.

Why do these things have to happen to him?

Why does history have to repeat itself?

You are questioning, right? This was also the scene when he first arrived in Japan. His father is a one-of-a-kind person, one of the many aspects of his father that he got. He does not want to follow the usual ways of his life. He does not want to go to places where he is supposed to go with the limousine, he does not want to be treated like the rich man that he is.

One time, after his mother, Audrey Bridgette Errol, had died, they moved to Japan. Being the man that he is, he and Kaede went to the airport through the subway. There, two pretty girls tried to get his luggage. But of course, like how it happened today, he got his bag back.

After that, they arrived at the Kanagawa airport. They were about to head to the hotel before going straight to their newly-built house that time when three teenagers standing near them who tried to rob his suitcase. They were about five people standing nearby who tried to get his father's wallet.

What was the date that day?

That day was December 23.

Boy, was Cedric surprised when he saw a female hand being waved in front of him. "Master Cedric! Are you alright?" Keiko asked.

0o0o0

Being a faithful helper to his master Cedric - both in the house and in work – it is not new to see him space off while in the middle of something. Although she saw him like this for thousands of times, she never figured out what her master was thinking.

And never had she succeeded in trying to let his master tell her what was bothering him.

(Flashback)

Rukawa Kaede, their ever-sleeping master, had just slid down the stairs (his specialty) in order to save his strength and time. This had been a ritual that had been present ever since he and his father moved in the house.

The breakfast had been in front of her master for a quarter of an hour already, but her master had not yet touched even a single electron of the pasta. Keiko sighed as she advanced towards her master.

"Rukawa-san... Please hurry up; you'll be late for school." Keiko reminded him, her eyes soft with genuine care for him: one thing that can not be recognized and accepted by the Triad organization.

Her master stared at her. He sighed, and ate his pasta, which is not warm as how it is a while ago.

Moist is now forming on her eyes. This is getting more and more often. What could he be thinking?

Keiko took all the courage she had, and approached her master. She can feel her ears burn, but the anxiety building inside her is nothing compared to her shyness and the secrets she has kept inside.

"Master Kaede, is there anything wrong?"

Her question echoed through the house. There was a stretched, uncomfortable silence that covered them. Keiko was now regretting what she did earlier.

Maybe her master will just remain as her master, nothing more.

She has to do something about the uncomfortable silence blanketing them. "I just want to let you know that I'm here if you need me, Rukawa-san."

"Do'aho." Her master simply replied. To him, it was just a statement, but to Keiko, it crushed her heart. She watched as her master got his bag from the nearby chair.

(End of flashback)

This time, Keiko is nowhere telling that to his master. Enough is enough. Rukawa Kaede is her master, nothing more.

Nothing more...

0o0o0

'The weather is getting more and more unpredictable these days. Damn it!' Kiyota thought as he got the purchased ticket from the booth. A while ago, the weather was fine. The sun was shining as if it wanted to bake him. Now the cold winds look like they want to freeze him.

What's weirder is that there is no snow.

What's happening? It's already two days before Christmas, but there is still no snow!

As if to answer him, the sky got darker, and it felt like the temperature fell from a tall cliff. Kiyota stared outside. It was snowing. Why do his friends have to be so unpredictable? "Why do they have to call at the middle of the rush hour?"

Oh, well. Just to snap him out of his observation, there was a sudden noise. You can call it people stampede. Then, there were the train station's crew, which he would like to call smash-ers.

How Kiyota hated Tokyo's train stations.

0o0o0

Cedric stared at his reflection. The car's glass is so shiny. Oh, well, this is not what he should do.

Cedric got his overcoat from the back seat of his car. He covered his turtle neck and his gun. He glanced at his reflection. It was still no good, he can still be recognized.

He stared at the things he has at the back seat. There were glasses, sun glasses, hats, coats, and stuff. What should he use? Knowing Fujima, he can pass with having eyeglasses, but what if the others, namely Ayako, will come?

His cell phone rung again, disturbing him from what he was doing.

"What?" He asked the one calling, namely Norman. "Where are you? We're already here." Maki replied.

"I'm already outside the café. I'm putting my disguises on." He said as he reached for the eyeglasses and winter things that he can use. After all, the snow, which is very late for Japan this year, by the way, has arrived already.

Rukawa might have not noticed, but Akira went out of the café that time. And Akira saw him.

0o0o0

His head is already spinning. This day is so hectic, and his friends are not yet even here! What might happen if they are here, along with those ever demanding businessmen?

This is why he hates people from the upper class! They want their white sauce here, and they want their coffee there! One was even asking if they have cigarette! There was an old businessman who wanted to talk to him. Why? All because of a white sauce with no mushroom! What on earth is Maki doing with them? It was a good thing that he was with them, or else he will kill someone from that group.

If they want something like that, they better go to a high class restaurant!

He simply needs to breathe. Akira got his coat and went outside.

He had always wanted to watch snow fall from the sky. It feels like there are memories left somewhere in the snow. 'If only I can remember what happened eight years ago...'

The surrounding was silent: not until an elegant-looking black car parked right in front of his shop.

Akira sighed. From the looks of it, the person in the car is another of those darn old upper class people. However, when the person owning the car stepped outside, Akira was ready to change his mind.

There in front of the shop stepped a young man, around twenty, who looks so much like a female. He wore a black turtle neck and simple pants, but he still looked very elegant. And he looks so familiar.

Akira did not know why, but he knows that he knew this person. He saw him before. This was the first time he felt that he recognized someone, aside from his mother. He knew the guy's name: it was at the tip of his tongue. He just couldn't name it.

Akira felt intense headache. He does not want to go inside, he want to know who this person is. But, alas, the headache is unbearable. He needs to get his pills inside.

0o0o0

Cedric turned to his right. He felt like there was someone watching him. Not seeing anyone, he continued to do his disrupted work, all thanks to Maki.

As he stepped inside, he was surprised at the scene. There were his ever demanding work mates, trying to harass all the waiters in sight. By the looks of it, they succeeded with the said job.

He approached Maki.

He tapped on Maki by the shoulder. Maki nodded to the person, namely Rukawa, and continued talking with the angry Spanish businessman, who is getting pretty angry by the moment because of their leader's tardiness.

Cedric shook his head. This is what is hard with disguises. Even Maki did not recognize him. Well, who could recognize him? He has a black over coat, an old looking hat, a black and blue scarf, along with shades.

"Norman, call the others to this table, let's start the meeting." He said, his strict voice stopping the conversation effectively.

Norman's eyes bulged out. "Master Cedric? Is that you?" His voice stopped every person in the shop. (First, it stopped the ever-demanding businessmen because they stared at their unrecognized master. Secondly, the waiters stopped and rested. Third, the people at the kitchen stopped their work, wondering what might have happened outside.)

Cedric shrugged. "Stop wasting time."

Norman gulped. Is this really their master? This person has his mater's own icy South Pole-ic blue eyes. Norman smiled, and invited all of them to join in the table.

0o0o0

Kiyota stared at the figure in front of him. There stood, in front of Akira's café, a male in his early twenties who looks so much like a female.

It is not what is important. This certain person looks like someone. He looks so much like Rukawa Kaede.

Kiyota was supposed to go near the person mirroring himself in front of a black car when another person caught his eyes. It was Akira. Kiyota strained his eyes to observe the two: the Rukawa-ic guy talking in his cell phone while his friend holding his head because of extreme headache. It seemed like the Rukawa-ic guy did not notice Akira.

Wait a minute. Akira has a headache?

Maybe he is recovering his memory back again after eight long years!

Kiyota followed Akira, who is currently going in his café, with his eyes. Now, who should he follow? Should it be Akira, or the Rukawa-ic guy?

'Hmp, who cares with that Rukawa-ic guy? He might just look like Rukawa, but Kiyota can never assure that the person is Rukawa. Who knows? Rukawa might have died, so far he and his friends are concerned.

Kiyota followed Akira to the café.

0o0o0

Kenji smiled. He never knew that he can take engineering. He had just fixed a stupid, complicated machine. Yahoo!

Just then, he heard the voices outside hush like there was someone who assassinated all those demons in the café. Kenji stopped too, and peeked outside. It's as if he cared, but he would surely mind cleaning up the mess if ever they got assassinated.

Kenji got up, and peeked outside.

There was a new person who arrived. This certain person seemed like their leader, or someone higher than them. He does not care who that new arrival is to the aggressive rich damn people, but there is something with how this person moved.

Kenji watched as the person talked to Maki. The person looks really graceful. 'He can be a dancer.' Kenji thought as he watched the person point to the people around them. He seems too pretty for a man that he is. Then, he sat down next to Maki.

Kenji can't help but feel jealous. First and foremost, this certain person is sitting next to his boyfriend. Second, he is nothing compared to the one sitting next to his boyfriend. That person is tall, beautiful, graceful, and, the most noticeable trait of the person, rich.

Yes, this certain person is rich – VERY RICH!

While he is not.

As the person, the youngest and best-looking among the old grumpy businessmen, spoke to the grumpy businessmen, Maki turned to the not so self-confident Kenji standing near the counter.

Maki winked at Kenji, telling him: 'Meet me later.'

Kenji smiled back, and went at the kitchen to meet Akira and Kiyota.

0o0o0

Akira sighed, and massaged his forehead. It was the third time he got this headache. First, he had a headache like this when he woke up at the hospital and saw his mom. That was very intense. It felt like his head was being smashed and divided into half.

Second, he felt this headache when he met his friends. However, the headache was mild, compared to the first one.

Now, the third and last he encountered, the headache is unbearable. The first and second and third headaches are nothing compared to this one.

What is with that person?

Suddenly, there was an abrupt noise from behind Akira. Akira turned to the noise's direction, just to see Kiyota barging in.

"Are you alright?" Kiyota asked. Knowing Akira, he would not say anything, but there is no harm trying, is there? Akira smiled at Kiyota, trying to forget his unbearable headache. Kiyota pouted.

"Stop pretending as if nothing happened, Akira! Do you remember anything already?" Kiyota asked at the porcupine sitting near the medicine cabinet. Akira smiled again. "No, Kiyota-kun, I don't remember anything."

Kiyota sighed, and sat in front of Akira. Minutes stretched as they both frowned at each other.

Both of them looked up as they heard steps coming their way. Their sight was greeted by a sad looking Kenji. "Kiyota, you arrived already?" Kenji asked as he sat beside Kiyota. Kiyota nodded, and turned to a porcupine in front of them who, by that moment, is still massaging his forehead. "Akira's head is aching." Akira turned to the two people in front of him and smiled. "It's OK."

Kenji turned to Akira as well. "Why do I have a feeling not to trust you?" Akira shrugged. Kiyota butted in the conversation. "Why did your head ache?"

"I don't know."

Kenji's eyes narrowed. "Do you remember anything, Akira?" He voiced out his thoughts. Akira frowned as he stared at his fidgeting fingers. "Unfortunately, no, Fujima-san. I don't remember anything."

Fujima sighed as he thought harder. There must be something that provoked his headache. "When did your headache start?" Kenji asked another question.

Akira paused massaging his forehead as he thought of Kenji's question. "It's weird, Fujima-san. I just stared at someone and felt like I know him."

Kenji stared at Kiyota. Kiyota bit his lower lip, and then urged Kenji to lean closer to him. Kenji understood it, and adjusted his seat so that he can lean closer to Kiyota.

"There was someone out there who looks like Rukawa Kaede."

Kenji stared at Kiyota, raising his brow. "But he's dead, right?" Kenji asked. Kiyota shrugged. "We don't know, Kenji. We don't have any proof that he is dead."

Akira pouted at the both of the people conversing in front of him. "Excuse me guys. Who is he?"

Kenji and Kiyota stared at each other.

"Umm... no one, Akira." They smiled at each other, rubbing the back of their heads.

0o0o0

'Half of their group had arrived now.' Cedric said as he observed a group of lively people at a table at the corner of the café. Maki observed this from their master. 'This is not a good idea.' He thought as he nudged his master to listen to the one speaking in front of them. Cedric rolled his eyes and listened to the boring speech of the people around him.

'Why did he go to the organization anyway? '

There was a moment of silence in his head.

'I don't know...'

He did not really have to do that, did he? He can throw his old life away! Why did he choose his old life?

Cedric stared at the people around him. This is the surrounding he grew up to since he was five. This craziness had only ended when he moved back to Japan from Italy when he was twelve years old. His life was good then. he lived just like an ordinary person. But why did he give that comfortable, happy life away?

Why?

'If only I did not choose this boring life, I will not be spending my precious hours here, drilling a hole in this seat. I should have been one of those people having fun in that table!'

'And I should have been spending time with Akira!'

Just then, Akira stared at him again. Cedric can not do anything but move his gaze away.

0o0o0

Maki stretched as the meeting ended. 'That was one hell of a meeting.' He thought as he went to the direction of his group mates.

"I love you. Guess who I am." Maki whispered at Kenji's ear as he embraced his lover from behind. Kenji smiled and kissed Maki in the cheek. "I don't know. Maybe the boyfriend of that graceful person sitting before you a while ago?"

Maki rolled his eyes. "Are you jealous, Ken?" He teased his lover. Kenji pouted. "Then who is he?" Maki smiled. "Are you jealous with my workmate?"

Kenji smiled as he hugged Maki. "I'm not."

Just then, Akira appeared in their vision. "Guys, guys, please don't display your deep affection here. This place is not PG-13, you know."

The two just rolled their eyes.

0o0o0

Author's notes:

I'm back! Our Math test was so hard! After this, I'll update 'Cults and Crime organizations', then 'Crazy Love Webs', then 'Lovesick camp', and, last but not the least, 'When the truth comes out '(Yu-Yu Hakusho).

Thanks for reviewing, kaede-do'aho and jam! I admit that I was too lazy to edit Unbreakable. I think this sequel has a lot of errors too... I even got a flame about my grammar in another fanfic. And yes, Jam, I will read your stories of you'll make stories. That would be senru, right? I checked your profile Kaede-do'aho... Will you continue your first fanfic (The one with Rukawa having amnesia? He he... Sorry I forgot the title)?

No offense to the train stations to all over the world. I'll be mentioning train stations all over this


	3. Chapter 3: After eight long years of sep...

Transformations and resurrections

Unbreakable Sequel

Disclaimers:

I don't own Slam Dunk. I don't own any crime organizations as well, and that is not one of my ambitions, thank you very much. I'm not even sure if these organizations exist. If they do, I just want you to know that I own nothing at all, even one of their deadly chemicals.

I have nothing against Italy's subways or Italy's airports, or Rome itself. I have nothing against Italy and Italians. I would like to make that very clear.

Author: Darkhoodedangel

Warning/s:

Aside from the disclaimers, the fanfic contains foul languages and yaoi, boy to boy love. It will not be lemon. All the groups and stealing here are not true, but truth be told, I do not know. There are different pairings, but of course, Senru is the main pairing. Hehehehe... there's only one thing that should really be kept in mind: **The story is fictional. Be warned as well that this is not a happy-ending fanfic.**

Updated after centuries...

Summary:

Eight years before, when Rukawa Kaede and Akira Sendoh were still high school students, a forbidden love grew between them. However, Rukawa is the head of the Triad, which is the rival of another crime organization, which happened to be owned by Sendoh Akira's father. After a very bitter incident, this is what happened...

Note: Rukawa will use the name /Cedric Dennis Errol/.

Unbreakable sequel part three:

Friday night: The favorite night of every young person who is sane. The night breeze blew over the city. No, make that an icy, chilly breeze. People at this certain city, called Edo before, later called Tokyo, shuddered at the unfavorable weather. However, there are really some people that go ignorant and apathetic every time they are enjoying, and you can add Akira and his friends to the list of the ignorant and the apathetic.

The café closed thirty minutes after the businessmen's meeting ended. However, Kenji noticed, that Akira stayed at the counter or anywhere near the table, not tearing his eyes away from the graceful person near Maki.

Who is that person? There is something really familiar with the way that person looks and dresses himself up. It feels like the person transported himself from the past and reappeared right in front of them.

He knows, he had seen this person before. Maybe a classmate of his. Maybe a classmate of Maki. Maybe a past lover of Maki...

Kenji frowned. He does not know why, but this afternoon... He can't help but feel jealous and all green with envy. Why?

'Stupid Kenji' he thought. 'Why are you asking yourself why you're jealous? One look at that guy and another look at yourself and one can already say that you are inferior to him!' He can hear his subconscious mind tell him.

Kenji frowned more as he stopped playing with the straw of his wine. He took the straw away and gulped the red wine: all in one gulp.

"Hey, Fujima-san! Take it easy! Don't worry, Maki will not leave you." Akira joked, but little did he know that he just gave consolation to his business partner- just what Fujima needed.

Fujima smiled. "Hey, Akira, one more wine!"

Kenji was followed with a monkey, whose face, because of all the beer he drank, is as red as his hair. "Porcupine! Three more bottles of beer!"

Akira stood up, almost causing his chair to tumble down. "One more bottle of red wine and three more bottles of beer coming up!"

As soon as Akira disappeared to the kitchen, Kiyota started a serious conversation that the group prefers to hide from Akira. "Guys... I have a serious question."

Hanamichi waved his hand casually as he tried to shut his boyfriend up. "We're here to have fun, Kiyota, not be serious."

Mitsui raised his eye brows. "Kiyota, who are you kidding anyway? Kiyota Nobunaga can never be serious!"

Kiyota glared at Mitsui. "Just listen to me before you comment and before Akira comes back."

As soon as he is sure that he caught the attention, the whole and unbroken attention, of his friends, he continued his question, which made Maki Shin-ichi go pale.

"What if Rukawa Kaede is actually alive, and will suddenly show up here in Tokyo, Japan?"

Everyone in the table went onion pale, except Maki who went dead pale.

"Why are you asking this to us, Kiyota?" Kogure asked, his eyes strained, trying to figure out why Kiyota would ask such a serious question.

"Did you, by chance, see the Ice prince here in Tokyo?" Mitsui asked the monkey. Kiyota shrugged as he stared straight at Mitsui's eyes. "No, not sure, but someone like him."

"You said no yourself, Kiyota. Let's stop this." Maki bit his lower lip. This is not a nice situation to be in, wherein your friends are wondering what on earth is going on while you are holding the key to the "ultimate" knowledge.

"No, Shin-ichi, I think it's time we discuss about him already. Akira is alone and lost for eight long years and I think he holds the key for everything weird that's going on here." Kenji told in a firm voice.

Hanamichi pouts as he took a sip at Maki's cup. "What if kitsune is alive and kicking, and is here in Japan right now, just around 1 kilometer around us?"

Jin sighed as he placed his head on his palm. "Besides, we don't have proof that he's dead..."

Maki can't help but get paler and more tensed as he listens at the conversation.

Koshino stood up from his seat and announced in an angry voice. "If that moron is alive, I swear, I'm going to strangle him to death for leaving Akira alone in the time Akira needed him most!"

Now, the group was too busy with their discussion to notice that Akira is already listening to them.

0o0o0

Akira hummed as he took out a red wine from the wine counter and three beers from the refrigerator. He can still hear his friends' laughter at the background. However, as he closed the refrigerator, the laughter and the jokes died down, and it suddenly became silent.

He hurried to get the needed beverages and went near the counter so he can see and hear his friends' discussion.

"No, Shin-ichi, I think it's time we discuss about him already. Akira is alone and lost for eight long years and I think he holds the key for everything weird that's going on here."

"What if kitsune is alive and kicking, and is actually here in Japan right now, just around 1 kilometer around us?"

"Besides, we don't have proof that he's dead..."

"If that moron is alive, I swear, I'm going to strangle him to death for leaving Akira alone in the time Akira needed him most!"

Akira heard enough. He knows, and he is sure, that his friends are hiding something, or someone, from him.

"Hey! What's this I hear?" He asked in a serious tone. His friends are now not in control of the situation.

0o0o0

Dennis sighed as he laid down in his bed. He learned the first lesson since he arrived in Japan: never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever go to establishments that you might be able to meet "them".

He stared at the room's ceiling. It is still elegant, but... there seems to be a faint clue that this room was not occupied by anyone in the past years...

What is it?

He can not answer at all.

Maybe the aura of the room, he can never tell... Because his heart is already dull, sullen and unfeeling...

And this certain heart was never awoken, except now, now that it has seen his soul mate...

The heart that was really meant and created for it.

Cedric pushed the thought away. It's too romantic for his own sanity and good. He sighed as he shifted to his right so he can sleep better, but, he felt like there was something beneath the sheets.

He got up and lifted the bed's sheets. There was nothing there. He arranged the silk cloth back to its original position. However, when he lied down again, it was still there.

Irritated, he got up and threw his blanket on the floor. He threw the bed sheets on the floor. The dark blue silk blanket is covered by the white silk bed sheet on the cold marble floor, and its owner does not give a frigging damn on how hard it is to wash these two pieces of cloth.

Not seeing anything, Cedric turned the bed over: just to see an old picture frame a picture frame which he was supposed to get rid of. The picture is a picture which he should have burned eight years before...

This is the picture of him and Akira. They are at the carnival with him, the greatest leader Cedric Dennis Errol AKA Phoenix, smiling...

Can he still smile...? Can he still laugh? Can he still, at least, feel? Of course he can, he can feel sadness and anger all over him!

STOP!!!

Annoyed as ever, he threw the picture frame away, its glass broken into small pieces... glittering in the dark...

With tears at bay, he stomped his way out of the room. His thoughts had gone wild, and he is in no condition to sort them out. He got his overcoat and old hat. It uncovered a mirror in his door.

He glared at his reflection. He can see his eyes: so angry with being so vulnerable. Without thinking of the consequences of his actions, he punched the mirror.

His reflection broke into small pieces.

"I hate you for being so damn stupid."

Stepping on the remains of the once elegant mirror, he crushed one of the small shards of glass.

After ten seconds or what, it was just then that he noticed the blood flowing from his knuckles. He cursed as he saw the blood. His officemates will not like this at all.

They will say again that he is acting un-professional... etc. It's not like he cared, but he will definitely lose some of their respect.

He went to his comfort room to fix the mess of his hands.

0o0o0

Keiko stood up from her seat as she heard a small object break into pieces from her master's bedroom. She stayed put first. Her master is not in good mood these days. Its as if he is thinking of something very important and complicated that it has to occupy his mind all the time.

Frankly, whatever or whoever is occupying his master's mind, she truly wishes that it was her. His master is not like this.

However, Keiko was pushed out of her dilly-dallying when she heard glass crash and break into pieces. It was as if something big and made of glass was shattered into pieces. What is in her master's room that is big and made of glass...?

Oh no...

With great worry and sympathy on her face, she rushed to Cedric's room.

0o0o0

The café suddenly became silent as they stared at their unseen listener. Akira's eyes are seething with anger: he just can't believe that his friends know something about his past and a certain person all this time!

Maki paled more. The situation is getting more and more complicated than how he had expected. He wonders what will happen when his master finds out about what is happening. He'll probably order the whole Triad to kill all his friends...

Maybe not... Who knows? His master is too unpredictable for his own sake.

Akira glared at his friends. This is just too unbelievable! God knows what will happen if he finds out that they are the ones who tried to kill him!

"Answer me! What?" His eyes are now full of hatred. His friends... his most trusted friends, they lied to him?

Why?

"Answer me, God it! Who the is he?"

No one inhaled at the moment. It was as if an inactive volcano had just erupted. In fact, that was what had happened. The person who they least expected to explode had just exploded.

Kenji cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone. "Akira... We want to tell it to you, but..."

If looks could kill, then everyone in the café is dead. But can you blame someone whose whole life (or at least the whole for him, since he can not remember the other parts) he thought that his friends had been the most honest people in the world when he just found out that his friends have part of the key to his forgotten past and had been hiding it from him?

"What?! God it, Fujima-san, you knew it all along!"

"Yes, we knew it all along, Sendoh-san. But, the truth, it hurts..." Kogure murmured as he fidgeted with his fingers. His eyeglasses are covered with moist, hiding his eyes, as he tried to think on how to tell Sendoh everything they knew without leaving him in a trauma or what.

Sendoh is still angry. "Yes, Kogure-san, it hurts to know that you guys know everything yet did not tell me anything!!!"

For once, the young people forgot how dizzy and drunk they were as they focused on their problem.

Hanamichi had enough of this.

"God you, Akira! Do you seriously think that we are not affected with this at all? Do you think we were not surprised when you appeared in the head lines, found in the middle of Black Hand corpses? Do you think we were not affected when we hunted down for your boyfriend just to find out he is actually not the person who we thought he is? Do you think we were not affected when he just disappeared right after your big accident?"

Sakuragi said all that he needed.

Akira felt intense pain right after Sakuragi finished his mini-speech. He gripped tightly at the table cloth of the café as his vision blurred. Although he wanted to fight back, sleep and darkness soon reclaimed him.

0o0o0

Cedric stared at his right hand and the mess that he made out of it. It now looks like it was made with bandage. After how many years of staying and making a living with danger, how can he forget how to treat a badly wounded hand?

It is badly wrapped, all thanks and praises to Cedric Dennis Errol, the greatest hand wrapper in the world. It looks like being the leader –and almost not doing anything- had spoilt his skills, especially one of the simplest ones.

He stared at his hand again. It looks awful, but he can not unwrap it again. His hand will bleed profusely again.

He looked around the CR. It looks like a hotel CR, only better equipped with technological stuffs. What can he use?

Just as if to answer him, he caught sight of a pair of black gloves.

He reached for it. 'How did gloves end up here?' he asked himself mentally. Nevertheless, he did not give a damn and arranged the gloves to his hands.

Stepping out of his CR, he saw Keiko in his room, arranging his mess. "Master, are you alright?" Keiko asked, concerned. Cedric glared at the maid: she never fails to irritate the hell out of him. She always acts like the world will collapse if he will get a wound. Or even a stupid scratch. Whatever. Why him? Why not that cute guard, Ichiro? Sighing to himself, Kaede went out of the room, untouched.

Keiko can't help but let the tear drops fall. Her master does not care about her when her whole world will stop rotating when he gets a scratch.

How pathetic of her...

But she can't help it.

She loves Cedric Dennis Errol.

0o0o0

The first things he saw was eleven bottles of beer. He blinked again. Nothing changed. What on earth is he doing in this place, surrounded by empty bottles of beer?

A red mug covered with red rug soon appeared in his view.

"Hi, Mr. Red Mug with a red rug!" He greeted politely with a mini smile, although he was pretty clueless on what is happening. Since when did red mugs covered with red rugs move?

"What did you say, you stupid porcupine?"

Oops.

And the red mug with the red rug punched Akira. Akira is back, once again, on the dreamland he had just came from minutes, or seconds, ago.

0o0o0

"Why did you do that, Hanamichi?" Kenji asked as he approached the boy lying on the table. There are butterflies around his head circling it. Kenji can't help but giggle.

"Hmp, who is he to call the genius a red mug?"

"Well, Sakuragi, you do look like a red mug!"

Soon, there were already two men sprawled on two tables: Sendoh Akira and Kiyota Nobunaga.

Mitsui laughed out loud. "Why are you all red, anyway? You do look like a red mug with a red rug!" Sakuragi glared at the man drinking vodka.

"One more word from you and you will be one of these guys, Mit-chan!"

"Stop calling me with that name!"

"Mit-chan! Mit-chan! Mit-chan! Mit-chan! Mit-chan! Mit-chan! Mit-chan! Mit-chan! Mit-chan! Mit-chan! Mit-chan! Mit-chan! Mit-chan! Mit-chan! Mit-chan! Mit-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The night is cold and it is snowing outside. The winds sound like they are howling. Yet, the city is still busy- too busy to grieve for the death of two useless animals, namely a rat and a monkey.

But can they help it?

No.

Because it is not yet their time to die.

Too bad.

There could have been two less idiots in the world.

0o0o0

Kaede stared at the sky. There was nothing but snow, snow, snow. He is already starting to hate the snow.

The city is too noisy. Even if it is already two days before Christmas- oh wait, it's just one more day-, people just won't stop working. Why?

They are too workaholic for their own good.

And the workaholic spoke.

He did not give a damn to those people around him. What he cared about was how things are in Kanagawa again.

He fished to in his pockets for his wallets. Getting the needed amount of money, he headed for the train station.

0o0o0

Akira opened his eyes once more.

"Hi, Akira. Are you alright?"

Akira nodded. He stood up, and went to the kitchen.

"Akira? Where are you going?"

He sighed. "Somewhere, Fujima-san. I need to clear out my head first."

A few minutes later, Akira went out of the kitchen. He is wearing an overcoat and holding a wallet at his right hand.

"Are you alright, Akira? You better rest first..."

Akira smiled weakly as he opened the door of the café. "I want to clear things out, Kenji. Maybe if I will go to the Kanagawa district for a while, I may be able to remember some things..."

Kenji nodded. "OK, we will just close the store later."

Akira nodded.

0o0o0

Kaede walked around the district. Stupid of him to take the train, it was just a station away. It's not like he cared about the money: he had billions of money, thank you to the Triad, but he should've just walked.

Exercise and memories...

He walked around the district. A lot of things were changed. The mall where he used to eat dinner alone when he wants to, it was already renovated. His favorite Italian restaurant is already bigger, and has a lot of other varieties than how it used to do before.

He missed it.

"I might try the food again." He murmured. He stepped in the restaurant.

0o0o0

The place is full of people: It's near Christmas after all. Most are rushing their gifts, some are eating. There are families: fighting parents, children with tantrums, babies crying their lungs out, and even teen-agers who can not agree on where to go- to the arcade or to the internet café? Shopping or eating?

And, for once, he is going out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He just isn't used to people anymore.

Cedric rushed out of the mall.

After a three minute marathon of running for the sake of his eardrums and his sanity, he sighed.

Out of hell on Earth, at last.

He firmly promised to himself that he will never ever go to that freaking place- never ever in his stay at Shohoku.

Enough of the mall...

Leaving the "hell on Earth", he headed down his old school, and maybe, the basketball courts where he used to play at before he went out of the country...

0o0o0

Akira set foot on Shohoku, Kanagawa. This place is where he used to live. After he graduated from high school, his mother allowed him to go to Tokyo, for better experience and better education.

Maybe a visit to his mom might help. Besides, his mom had never told him anything about a "special some one". Maybe now she will...

He walked straight the pathway to his home. It was silent: almost nobody is at sight. They must be at the malls or at their works. Either way, all of them are busy. Some lucky guys might have been able to go to vacation somewhere.

But not him or his mother. They will work their asses off, not like some rich people. After his father died, they were not able to get his big fortune because his father used another name for his account. What was the name again? He can't remember...

Since then, he and his mother had to work hard. It is one factor why he gave up basketball. There were a lot of factors, but he would not like to think about it.

It only brings bad memories.

Speaking of memories...

He wants them back. Now.

He is not in peace. That is obvious. Who is that guy? Why is he so damn familiar?

Why?

Akira kicked a pebble. It hit the lamp post, then bounced to another rock, and rolled all the way down the path way.

"This is not my day."

Are you sure, Akira?

0o0o0

"All of them are gone." He told himself as he walked up the path way. All the basket ball courts where he used to play were gone. No, that statement was wrong. All the basketball courts where they used to play were gone.

They are either a children's playground now, or already too old and covered with moss to play at.

After a few steps, he reached the last basketball court he knew.

It is still intact. The paints in the floor is still fresh. It looks like it had been renovated.

There was a ball that was left behind. Cedric shrugged. He missed playing basketball.

Picking up the ball, he started dribbling. After a few seconds with speed increasing, he suddenly ducked down, as if avoiding someone, and dribbled the ball to the basket.

Upon reaching the basket, he jumped, and executed a graceful dunk- a dunk most graceful than the dunks that he had ever done when he was still a teen-ager.

Little did he know that someone was watching him...

0o0o0

Akira was about to turn to the street where his mother lives when he heard a basket ball dribbling. For more than five years, there was virtually no one that played there. Well, he heard from his mom that his favorite basketball court had been renovated by the village government three weeks before.

Giving a sigh, he did not turn.

Even if he does not play basketball already, he had always loved to challenge players. It's exciting.

When he reached the basket ball court, his eyes almost popped out.

The guy is here.

0o0o0

Cedric landed softly at the floor as he ended the dunk. Imagine his surprise when he heard someone clapping.

He was about to bash that person for being so damn annoying when he saw who that person is.

The person is who he would not like to meet after a hundred years. Akira Sendoh.

"You play so good. Mind a one-on-one?"

Cedric paled. There was his past lover in front of him, not knowing who he is, yet challenging him.

So like the Akira Sendoh he knew...

"Akira...?"

0o0o0

Akira wondered how the hell that graceful player knew his name. He could feel a slight head-ache, but he did not make that an excuse to himself for not playing with that very talented player in front of him. Besides, a player like him is one in a million. Hell, he might be able to match up against Maki and Kenji too!

"So, a one-on-one?"

Cedric nodded.

0o0o0

A/N:

Hehehehe! Updated after a hundred years! God knows how much I have to make myself insane just so I can update this fanfic! Oh, well, there is no point telling a stupid excuse.

Frankly, I almost lost my drive on writing and continuing my fanfics. Well, I did say almost, right?

to blufox: I tried to e-mail you with the account you have displayed here in , but it said yahoo said that there was no such account. Mind giving your new address? Just look at my e-mail ad at my account here in 

But so you guys know, I'm updating most of my fanfics this month. However, I might find it hard to continue CACO (cults and crime orgs.). I have to find the drive that drove me to write before. Like I said, I almost lost my drive to write fanfics. I got too addicted with finding free games at the internet...

Hehehehe... Wait for the next update!


	4. Chapter 4: Questions in his mind

Transformations and resurrections

Unbreakable Sequel

Disclaimers:

I don't own Slam Dunk. I don't own any crime organizations as well, and that is not one of my ambitions, thank you very much. I'm not even sure if these organizations exist. If they do, I just want you to know that I own nothing at all, even one of their deadly chemicals.

A/N: I have nothing against Italy's subways or Italy's airports, or Rome itself. I have nothing against Italy and Italians. I would like to make that very clear.

Author: Darkhoodedangel

Warning/s:

Aside from the disclaimers, the fanfic contains foul languages and yaoi, boy to boy love. It will not be lemon. All the groups and stealing here are not true, but truth be told, I do not know. There are different pairings, but of course, Senru is the main pairing. Hehehehe… there's only one thing that should really be kept in mind: **The story is fictional. Be warned as well that this is not a happy-ending fanfic.**

Updated after centuries...

Summary:

Eight years before, when Rukawa Kaede and Akira Sendoh were still high school students, a forbidden love grew between them. However, Rukawa is the head of the Triad, which is the rival of another crime organization, which happened to be owned by Sendoh Akira's father. After a very bitter incident, this is what happened...

Note: Rukawa will use the name /Cedric Dennis Errol/. Rukawa's names are Rukawa, Kaede, Cedric, Dennis, and Mr. Errol. Note as well that his infamous nickname is Phoenix.

Unbreakable sequel part four

The villages of the district of Shohoku were silent. It is 2:00 am, December 24 after all. Either the people are all sleeping (tired of shopping all day), or they are still shopping, gimmicks or parties. However, if only one will listen carefully, they can hear dribbling in the middle of the night.

Sendoh Akira, dribbling, smirked as he stared at the player in front of him. This is the exact person who made his head ache.

"What would your name be, beautiful?" He teased. He can still feel his head ache, but it was nothing compared to the excitement he can feel. It's feels like someone from his past, who knows almost everything about him, popped up… after eight long years.

Kaede can't help but feel sad. He is near crying… but of course Cedric Dennis Errol will not cry!

"Hey… Your name, beautiful!"

"I'm not a girl." Kaede said. He meant to sound angry, just like how he will when they were still together during the high school days, but he can't. Somehow, it felt like his heart softened. He felt so vulnerable.

Akira winked at Kaede, making Kaede blush. He laughed. "You're so cute when you blush and get angry! C'mon, tell me your name."

Kaede blushed. "Cedric."

Akira smiled, fastening the pace of his dribbling. "I thought you're Japanese."

However, Kaede chose to ignore this statement. He noticed that Akira had already picked up his dribbling speed. He bent lower, tightening his defense and looking at the ball.

Cedric made a great choice, for Akira chose this timing to try to break Kaede's defense. Kaede wasn't caught off-guard, though, so Akira was not successful. He backed off a little again.

Kaede shook his head. "Do'aho."

Akira gasped. He knows that. It's so familiar, yet so far away that he can't even reach it. Why…

Because of this, Akira lost his concentration. Kaede got this chance to steal the ball.

Kaede ran across the court, and executed a graceful slam dunk.

0o0o0

3:00 am, December 24, at a public basketball court.

Tired, beat and sleepy. That is what anyone insane enough to walk around the village can say if ever he/she sees the two boys sitting on the floor of the basketball court.

Akira is so tired that he can't still catch his breath, even after five minutes of rest. Their game had been so intense.

How tired Akira is nothing compared to how beat out Kaede is. Even after five minutes of resting, Kaede is still gasping for his breath.

Akira can't help but smile. He knows that this guy is related to him, and now is the time when he can squeeze a lot of information from the mysterious guy.

"I wonder if you are a basketball player. Do you live here? What's your whole name? Why didn't I see you here before? Are you from another country? And… Why are you wearing gloves?"

Kaede is doing better compared to a while ago. He is not gasping for breath like he had an asthma attack, but he is now just panting and trying to catch his breath.

"You ask too many questions." He said in between pants. Akira smiled, and winked. "It's just that you look familiar."

Kaede knows this is the best time to say goodbye and just go back to his mansion, but somehow, he can't. It feels like he is glued to sit beside Akira, and spend his remaining time with him rather than sleep.

Still trying to catch up with his breath, he sighed. "One by one, Akira."

"OK. Are you Japanese? Why is your name English?"

Kaede bit his lower lip while trying hard not to let Akira know that he is nervous. "My dad is half-German, half-Italian while my mom is half-English, half-Japanese."

Akira sighed. Not that helpful…

He proceeded to his next question. "Are you a basketball player? You play so well that it's impossible you aren't a player!"

"I used to be one."

"What are you doing, playing basketball, with that suit and gloves? And oh, do you have a girl friend?"

Kaede shrugged. "I don't see why you are asking these things to someone who you just met at the basketball court tonight."

Akira shrugged. It looks like he wont be able to get a lot of information from this guy. One last desperate question…

Akira looked at him suspiciously. "You seem to know me. Are we related?"

Kaede tightened his lips. He wanted to say 'yes', but that would be a stupid choice. "No."

Akira frowned at him. "Oh yeah? Then why do you know my name?"

"Name tag." Kaede replied.

Akira stared at him, then at his polo. Indeed, he still had his name tag on. Akira rubbed his nape, laughing nervously. "Oh, sorry."

Kaede leaned on the wall. His breathing is ragged, and it is not because of the tiring round of basketball. It's because he is on the edge of crying.

Akira noticed this. "Hey, are you alright?" Kaede covered his eyes with his bangs, and got up. "From now on, Akira, you should not see me anymore. OK?"

Kaede ran away.

Akira was about to run after him when he felt his head throb. The head ache can not be ignored.

Akira leaned on the bench. This head ache is becoming a nuisance. He spent his time there, before he went to the direction of his mother's house.

0o0o0

Rukawa Kaede ran to the nearest telephone booth. His eyes are actually hidden by his bangs, but if one would look deeply, his tears are flowing. There were soft sobs that escaped his tight lips, but they are barely heard.

He fished for money in his wallet. He got a coin. It was his change from the train.

He dialed the Errol residence number. As expected, a maid answered. "Good morning, Errol residence." The maid's voice sounded really sleepy. Apparently, she was woken up by the ringing of the telephone.

Rukawa cleared his throat. "This is Cedric Dennis Errol. Send the car here. Just trace this call. I can't remember this place." The maid's gasp was barely heard, but nevertheless, Cedric heard it. "Yes, yes master! The car will arrive in thirty minutes."

Cedric sighed as he hung up. He sat at the floor of the telephone booth. It is just a quarter past three, but there are already houses whose rooms are already lit up. Cedric stared at those rooms.

There was one room whose occupants are all boys. One of them was carrying a baby. Just then, when the teenager carrying the baby high in the air yawned, the baby took a pee.

"Gross."

Kaede took his gaze to a seemingly silent house. The previous house is now filled with hoots and teases of the teenagers, added with a clang of dishes and the sound of throwing up and other unimaginable stuff. Not too mention the high-pitched scream of the baby.

The house has only one room lit up. Actually, it was lit up since two o' clock, but it was too hard to notice since the light was dim. At first, the room is empty, but a masculine figure went out of a figure that looked like a bath tub. The figure neared the bed. In the bed, a feminine figure was waiting. The feminine figure stood up, and hugged the masculine figure. Then, they lied on the bed…

Kaede closed his eyes. There are too much gross things that are happening in this village. The car better arrive now, else, his sanity will shatter.

'Five minutes.' Rukawa thought. Twenty-five more minutes before he can relax.

Rukawa seemed to have slept, because when he opened his eyes, he was already lying at a bench with a jacket covering him. He yawned and stretched. While he was rubbing his eyes, a familiar figure greeted him. "Hi, Cedric."

Rukawa nearly jumped from the bench. 'What the heck is Akira doing here?' Kaede gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Akira smiled. "I was about to go to my mom's house when I saw you sleeping in the telephone booth. That's not a healthy thing to do, Cedric-san. You are young, talented and beautiful. You shouldn't die with pneumonia or tuberculosis."

Rukawa glared at Akira. "You shouldn't mind other people's businesses."

Akira smiled. "I told you why I did that. Besides, you look too feminine and rich. Other people might do something to you."

Rukawa 'HMP-ed'. He looked at his watch. Damn. Fifteen more minutes.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Akira asked out of curiosity. If he did not succeed at getting anything from Cedric a while ago, maybe he can get something now.

Cedric did not answer him.

"You know what, Cedric?"

"No."

Akira chuckled. "You are too sarcastic. Anyway, do you know that if people who do not know each other meet for three times, it is not coincidence? It's fate."

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Do you believe in that shit?" Akira pouted, wearing his puppy eyes. "It's not shit."

Cedric only stared at Akira, like he turned to something really weird. Akira received another 'HMP'. Akira just laughed. "Anyway, do you think we are really connected?"

Cedric glared at Akira. "Hell, no!"

Akira was hurt. "Why don't you like me? All other people like me." Cedric glared at Akira with his famous death glare. "Because you can not please all people." Akira pouted. "You're really mean. I don't think you really hate me. If you do, then why did you accept my one on one?"

Cedric did not mutter a word.

"By the way, you did not answer me a while ago."

"What?"

"Why are you wearing gloves?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'm serious. Frankly, I find it cute. Playing basketball with gloves on? That's pretty weird."

"HMP. I won't wear these stupid, itchy gloves if..."

"If?"

"None of your business."

Akira only stared at Cedric's hands. Although they were covered with the gloves, Akira can see very well that one of them is bandaged badly. He chuckled.

"Who bandaged that?" Kaede stared at his hand. "Me. Why?" Akira smiled. "Can I fix it?"

Kaede raised a brow indignantly. "It's alright that way." Akira pouted. "Of course not. Let me…"

For the next ten minutes, Kaede and Akira sat beside each other, Akira taking care of Kaede's wounded hand. "There, the bandage is alright already. Take care, OK?"

Kaede nodded. He wanted to lean over and hug Akira, but of course, Akira might get a hint. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"What do you want in return?"

Akira stared at him in amusement. "Huh? No, I don't want anything in return… Just one thing… Do you have a Japanese name… or any weird nickname…?"

Kaede stared at Akira. "Huh?"

Akira smiled. "You know… My friends call me smiley. What do your friends call you?"

Kaede raised a brow at Akira. Yes, he can perfectly remember his "kitsune" nickname, but why should he tell that to Akira? He might tell the others… "No, I don't have any."

Akira laughed. "You suit the nickname 'kitsune'. You have foxy eyes."

Kaede pouted. 'I'm very well aware of that.' He thought.

"Are those people your friends?" Akira asked another question. Kaede turned to him with a questioning look. Akira smiled at him. "You know, those people who you were with when you were at the café."

Kaede made a poker face. 'I'd rather die than have them as my friends.' He thought. "They're my officemates." He simply said. Akira laughed. "I thought they are your father's friends… or something… Because they are all too old! Aside from Maki-san, that is… Well, he looks old."

Kaede hid his smile by tucking his head between his knees. Akira, however, saw that. "You look cute when you smile…"

Kaede blushed.

Just then, a black car with tinted windows stopped in front of them. "I need to go now, Akira."

Sendoh smiled. "Bye!"

Akira watched as the car sped off. "Hopefully, I'll see you soon again."

0o0o0

Mrs. Sendoh yawned as she stirred her coffee. She didn't get a very nice sleep that night: she was thinking of her son. Was there something wrong? She can not answer…

She stopped stirring her coffee. She needs to hurry. It's already a quarter before four.

Mrs. Sendoh took a bath. After five minutes, she went out of the shower room. She dressed up and applied make-up in three short minutes.

In a minute, her toasted bread was already okay. She got a fork and got the bread…

'Ding dong.'

She almost dropped the fork as she hurried to open the door. Somehow, she had the feeling that it was Akira.

She wasn't wrong. A seemingly tired and sleepy Akira greeted her.

"Hi, mom." The sleepy man said. Mrs. Sendoh gasped. "Akira! What… Did you sleep? Are you alright? Do you want anything? Oh, come in! Here, you can sit at the couch as I make you breakfast."

Akira laughed. "I did not sleep yet… I did something interesting. Actually, I met someone interesting. We played ball."

Mrs. Sendoh suddenly turned to her son, who was playing with the lamp. "You played ball all night! You did not sleep?"

Akira laughed. "Yes. But mom, he's really interesting! My head ached when I first saw him… He's so familiar! Anyway… yes, he's interesting. He has this mysterious angelic aura…"

Mrs. Sendoh shook her head. "You still wanted to play basketball, right, Akira?" She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry about that…"

Akira smiled. "It's alright, mom."

Mrs. Sendoh handed Akira a cup of coffee and toasted bread. "Here, Akira. Eat this first before you sleep."

Akira smiled, and then gladly ate his food.

Mrs. Sendoh smiled. "So, Akira, why are you here?" Akira sipped his coffee. "Mom, did I have a special someone?"

Mrs. Sendoh choked on her coffee. "What!"

Akira repeated her question. "Did I have a special someone?" He asked. To Mrs. Sendoh, it was quite weird. Seeing her son suddenly serious was the last thing she expected to see.

She sighed. "Akira, before you had amnesia, you were a playboy. You had a lot of girlfriends and, I believe, had some boyfriends… But it seemed like they were just flings… I don't know. I never knew you got into a serious relationship. You never talked about this."

Akira sighed. "Mom, please! Tell me the truth!"

Mrs. Sendoh bit her lower lip. "That's all I know, Akira. You never told me anything about a so-called special someone."

Akira looked at his mom helplessly. "Then who is he?"

She turned to Akira. "Who?"

Akira sighed. "Him. I don't know. Kenji and the others were talking about him a while ago… I don't know who he is, but he is certainly related to me in a special way."

Her mom sighed. She got the empty plate from Akira. "Then why don't you ask them? Here, let me take your cup. Sleep tight, OK? I need to open the shop today… for people who are last-minute shopping. Bye, Akira!"

Akira sighed helplessly as he watched his mother get out of the house. 'But mom… they might lie… Again…'

0o0o0

December 24, Errol mansion

If there were three things that Rukawa Kaede wanted to do right now, that would be to nap, snooze and sleep. However, he can't.

"What!" A moody and really sleepy Cedric asked Yokaze. Yokaze is used to his master's moodiness, so he knows he need not mind the unfriendly 'what', which was supposed to be a 'good morning' or a 'hello'.

"We have news about the radar. Would you like to call a meeting this morning?" Yokaze asked, his voice calm as always.

However, all their dear master wanted to do was sleep. "Hell, no!"

All Yokaze can do is put the phone down. It seems like their master wasn't able to get a good night's sleep.

Kaede grunted as he pushed a pillow out of the bed. Yes, he wanted to sleep, but damn it, he simply can't.

Kaede dug his face to another pillow. 'Why on earth can't I fucking sleep?' He screamed in his mind. All he wanted to do was to sleep. That's it.

The hell with everything! Why can't he sleep?

Just then, his door opened. The head maid, Keiko, greeted him. "Good morning, master Cedric. Are you still going to sleep?" Kaede glared at her. 'Isn't it obvious?'

"Heck, yes!"

Keiko stifled a giggle. "OK, master. Shall I turn the heater on?"

Kaede groaned. "Heck I care." Keiko bowed as she watched her master toss and turn in his bed.

She went out of his room.

0o0o0

December 24, noon.

Akira yawned. It's noon, and he still…

"Oh, SHIT!"

Residents of that village can only see a blue blur of light as Akira scurried to go to his café as soon as possible. Akira reached the café in eight short minutes. That is really fast, considering that he still had to line up in the train station and run quiet a distance.

Kenji was surprised when a blue blur went in their café. He looked up the counter and saw that Akira was gasping for his breath while putting his coat on the stand.

"Akira?" Kenji was surprised to see Akira at the café. His mother called a while ago, saying that Akira might not go to the café today because he did not sleep yesterday.

"Why are you here? You should have just slept." Kenji said as he continued what he was doing. Akira sighed. "I need to go here today, Kenji-san. I can't waste the money I can earn today."

Kenji smiled with concern for Akira. "Yes, I know what you mean, Akira, but sleep is important. After all, health is wealth." Akira shrugged. "Yes, yes, mother hen."

Fujima glared at him. He "HMP-ed" Akira, and then went back to the kitchen. Akira sighed. Another long day of work…

0o0o0

December 24, 7:00 pm, Akira's café.

There are a lot of people present in the café. Akira and Fujima both know that a lot of people work during the holidays, but heck, they didn't have an idea that this LOT of people are having their business meetings.

The café is in a buzz. A lot of people are having last-minute meetings: almost all adults are wearing glasses, there were at least two laptops in each table, voices are murmuring about technical and complicated terms that only them can understand.

The old businessmen, Maki, and that "graceful person" aren't here, but there are a lot of demanding businessmen that took their place.

In the middle of all the buzz and chaos, the telephone rang. A tired Kenji answered it.

"Good evening. Lemon and Pasta and Coffee café (1). Is there anything we can do to help you?" Fujima automatically said, just like an operator. On the other line, there was hysterical laughing.

"Ha, ha… so professional there, isn't he?" A familiar voice commented. "Just wait until he gets drunk and explodes just like the mother hen he is." Another familiar voice said. Then, they both laughed.

Kenji can feel his blood boil. He knows who owns those voices. Then, another familiar voice sighed. "The two of you shut up. Hi there, Kenji. Just thinking here… We are going to the bar tonight. Can you and Akira join?"

Kenji sighed. "Depends on what time we can finish, Shin-ichi. A lot of businessmen are having last-minute meetings."

Shin-ichi, on the other line, sighed. "C'mon, guys. It's almost Christmas. We were planning to go there on nine pm, but maybe we'll adjust the time for you."

Kenji smiled. "Thanks, Shin. Advanced Merry Christmas. Shin…?"

Maki replied. "Yes?"

Kenji placed the phone nearer him. "I love you." Maki smiled. "I love you too, Kenji." It could have been a nice ad romantic phone call if there weren't any background sounds.

"Oh, man, the mushiness!"

"I never thought that the old man and bench warmer can be mushier than you and Kogure, Mitchy."

"Shut up."

Kenji groaned. "Shin, tell those people to shut their traps, will you? They're ruining the moment."

Maki laughed. "Let them say what they want to say… They're just like that because Kogure and Kiyota are working overtime, too, and their cell phones aren't working well."

Kenji smiled. Just then…

"Kenji-san, where are you?" A tired Akira, who obviously needs help, cried from the kitchen. Kenji sighed. "Akira's calling me, Shin. See you later. I love you."

Shin smiled. "I know." Kenji "HMP-ed" him and went to Akira's, just to see him with a crossed face. "What's the problem, Akira?" Kenji asked as he neared Akira, who was pouting at the stove. It looked like the stove stole a candy from Akira.

Akira sighed. "I'm no good at cooking, Fujima-san. Tetsuya, our head cook, left early…"

Kenji smiled. "OK, Akira, I will take care of that. Seat and take a rest first."

Akira did as told. Because there was nothing to do, he was left with no option but to tease his business partner. "Energetic today, aren't you, Kenji-san? Did Maki call?"

Kenji smiled. "Yeah. He told me that they are planning to go to the bar…"

Akira grinned. "I don't think that was the only thing he said, Kenji-san." Kenji raised a brow as he turned to Akira for a moment. "Huh?"

Akira continued grinning. "Of course he said 'I love you, Kenji'."

Fujima glared at him. "Shut up, Akira." Akira laughed.

After a pretty long comfortable silence between the two…

"Hey, Kenji-san…" Akira started another conversation. Kenji sighed. "Geez, Akira, you just aren't contented with comfortable silence, are you?"

Akira sighed. "Maybe… but I just want to know the truth, Kenji-san. Did I have a special someone before?"

Kenji sighed. They tried to hide it from Akira, but maybe it's time to release everything to him now. After all, they decided last night, or this morning, that they will answer all of Akira's answers truthfully, much to Maki's discomfort.

"I guess yes, Akira, when you were in high school. If you want more detailed answer, then maybe you should ask Hiro. He's your best friend during those times after all, Akira."

Akira sighed. What was he expecting from them, anyway?

"You can go now if you want, Akira. I can handle this now."

Akira stared at Kenji. "No, Kenji-san, I'll help you out today." Kenji shrugged. "Are you sure?" Akira nodded. "Yes."

And they continued to work.

0o0o0

TBC

A/N:

(1) Corny name, I know.

Well, that's it for this chapter. Not eventful, I know.

About something… In the first chapter, it said that Akira is a nurse. You might be pretty confused. Well, he does not really 'work' as a nurse… let's just say that he 'volunteers' as a nurse in his free time… This has a certain significance in the fanfic, so just keep that in mind.

Thanks to all those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Sad to say, though, I can't tell when I am updating again.

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicions Arised

Transformations and resurrections

Unbreakable Sequel

Disclaimers:

I don't own Slam Dunk. I don't own any crime organizations as well, and that is not one of my ambitions, thank you very much. I'm not even sure if these organizations exist. If they do, I just want you to know that I own nothing at all, even one of their deadly chemicals.

A/N: I have nothing against Italy's subways or Italy's airports, or Rome itself. I have nothing against Italy and Italians. I would like to make that very clear.

Author: Darkhoodedangel

Warning/s:

Aside from the disclaimers, the fanfic contains foul languages and yaoi, boy to boy love. It will not be lemon. All the groups and stealing here are not true, but truth be told, I do not know. There are different pairings, but of course, Senru is the main pairing. Hehehehe… there's only one thing that should really be kept in mind: **The story is fictional. Be warned as well that this is not a happy-ending fanfic.**

Always updated after centuries...

Summary:

Eight years before, when Rukawa Kaede and Akira Sendoh were still high school students, a forbidden love grew between them. However, Rukawa is the head of the Triad, which is the rival of another crime organization, which happened to be owned by Sendoh Akira's father. After a very bitter incident, this is what happened...

Note: Rukawa will use the name /Cedric Dennis Errol/. Rukawa's names are Rukawa, Kaede, Cedric, Dennis, and Mr. Errol. Note as well that his infamous nickname is Phoenix.

Another note: Maki's infamous nickname is Norman.

Unbreakable sequel part five

Ah, Christmas! It seems like everyone had forgotten their problems this evening. They are celebrating with their loved ones… Yes, indeed, when you are standing at the middle of the street, you can feel the happiness of the Yuletide season. Just be careful for those trucks, vans and cars of careless youth who are all too excited to go to the bar to meet and celebrate Christmas with their friends. Some, however, are over-speeding because of some other reasons.

This, of course, would include two certain monkeys, a mouse, an old looking man, a broom head and a mother hen.

There was thunderous laughter in the van as Maki tried to ignore the three idiots who are currently laughing at him. Maki is driving furiously due to irritation from them, but heck, no one noticed: Akira is trying hard to understand what's going on while Fujima's blood is boiling too hard to notice what is going on.

"… and then he went saying…" Mitsui lowered his voice a little to match Maki's voice. "I love you too, Kenji." He laughed, and so did Hanamichi. Kiyota followed suit, while Akira just smiled. "It's all too mushy to hear!"

Hanamichi laughed more, not minding to tease Mitsui about his own mushiness when it comes to Kogure. Kiyota laughed with them. "Maki? The guy who always says 'stop displaying your affections publicly'? You've got to be kidding me!"

Akira smiled. "Well, it's Christmas today after all. Maybe a little mushiness can easily be forgiven."

Fujima glared at Akira. "What do you mean 'forgiven', Akira?"

Akira sweat dropped. "Uh… nothing."

Fujima glared at him, and then turned to the others. "You guys better shut up NOW! Or else you're out of this car!" He almost shouted in despair.

Kiyota waved his hand casually. "Calm down, Fujima-san."

Mitsui, who was drinking something, handed it to Fujima, who was seating beside the driver's seat. "Here, have some tea. It isn't that warm now, but it sure can help you in calming down. The Christmas chill is getting into you."

Fujima glared at him, and sat properly in his sit, which is beside Maki. That was the only time when he noticed that Maki is driving like crazy. "Shin, watch out!"

A certain van is now filled with screams of horror.

0o0o0

Six young men entered the bar, which caused a commotion. Not only were they handsome… they were also shaking. The crowd does not know why, and so do their other friends who are already at the bar.

Koshino can only laugh at their shaken state. "What happened?" He said when he had finally regained his… um… poise. Beside him, Ayako and Miyagi were laughing their intestines out.

Fujima can only glare at them. He took a chair, with his hands shaking, and glared at Maki. "That damned old man drove like a mad banshee was chasing him." He said, referring to his equally unpleased lover.

Maki grunted at Fujima. "Do you think that driving that damned car isn't hard?" He said as he took another seat, and sat right across Kenji. Kenji glared at Maki more. "Who the fuck told you to drive 125 kilometers per hour at a busy street?"

Ayako could have stopped the incoming fight if she wasn't laughing too hard. Miyagi was laughing too hard that he was snorting. This made the others laugh more.

This temporary distraction did not stop Shin-ichi and Kenji's fight. "It is definitely better than pushing those assholes out of my van!"

Kenji stood up from his seat, causing it to hit the floor hard. This stopped the laughter of their friends. "What are you calling 'better'? We almost died, Shin! We almost crashed to three ten-wheeler trucks, to three fast sports car and uncountable vans! If you don't value your life, because you had already spent most of it since you're already old, give us a chance to live! We are young!"

This, of course, made all the others laugh again. At this point, everyone at the bar is looking at them weirdly. The staff considered pushing them out of the bar. However, the manager noted that they are going to earn a lot from them. This explains why they are still inside the bar.

Fujima turned to them. "You guys better shut the fuck up, especially you three assholes!" He said as he pointed to Mitsui, Kiyota and Sakuragi. The three said people stopped laughing.

Maki gave up. He knows that Kenji is nice, sweet and loving, but when he gets angry, he turns to a devil. So, Maki just sighed and got the attention of a nearby waiter. The waiter looked kind of frightened, but he approached them, since it was his job.

Fujima's glare sharpened when he noticed that Maki wasn't listening to him anymore. He stood up from his seat. At the process of standing up, he "accidentally" touched Koshino's glass of water towards Maki. The water splashed over Maki's shirt andpants.

Well, this is the start of a heated Christmas celebration.

0o0o0

There was uncomfortable silence in a table at a certain bar. Only Kogure, Jin and Shauna do not have an idea what was going on. Jin noticed this, of course.

"Hey, why are you guys too silent?" He asked. True, he had always wished that his friends would just shut up, but this kind of silence in Christmas Eve isn't very nice as he imagined it to be.

Only Akira smiled at him, and then motioned him to move closer so he can whisper something. Jin did as Akira requested. "Fujima and Maki had a fight before you arrived." He whispered.

Jin gasped. Maki and Fujima fought? No day passes without a fight from any of the couples, but Maki and Fujima never fought with each other. Never… They were the most unlikely couple to fight. Fujima's childishness is covered up by Maki's mature-ness, and Maki's seriousness is balanced with Fujima's sweetness.

But…

Then, people around them are suddenly counting down…

"Five!"

Maki stood up from his seat.

"Four!"

Akira noticed Maki, who was sitting beside him.

"Three!"

Maki went to Kenji's side.

"Two!"

Almost everyone noticed Maki except Fujima, who was busy sipping beer.

"One!"

Shin-ichi hugged Kenji from behind.

"Merry Christmas!"

Kenji's eyes were wide open from surprise. Then, Shin-ichi kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Kenji." He said as he pulled away. Kenji turned around to face Shin-ichi.

He smiled as he hugged Maki, too. "I'm sorry, too."

All the people in their table cheered. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

0o0o0

It was a busy celebration. Everyone was busy celebrating with their loved ones, while Akira was flirting with a hot girl. Anyway, yes, they were busy celebrating Christmas when the clock struck one. This was when Shin's phone rang.

Kenji frowned in irritation as Maki pulled out from a deep kiss. Maki grumbled as he got his phone. "Hello, good morning and Merry Christmas. Who's this?" He asked while massaging Kenji's nape.

"Yokaze." This word made him stop from making out with Kenji for a while. He froze for a second, and then nodded. He distanced himself from his friends. This, of course, irritated Kenji more.

"What is it?" He asked in a very low tone. Yokaze shrugged. "Master Cedric called for a meeting. Usual place… starts on one fifteen. Be there, OK?"

Maki grumbled more. "What? A meeting was set this very hour? What is he thinking of?"

Yokaze laughed lightly. "That is the third question I got today. I don't know… When I called him this morning… Saying we got new information… He was so grumpy. Maybe he did not get enough sleep last night."

Shin-ichi sighed. "What choice do I have? See you later."

Shin dropped the line. He went back to the table, where he saw Kenji sipping beer irritably. He surprised Kenji by hugging him from the behind.

Kenji turned around and kissed Shin on the cheek. Shin smiled at Kenji. "Kenji… I have to go."

Kenji was shocked. "What? You're not spending Christmas with me?" He said accusingly. Shin, however, did not get Kenji's hint. "I'm sorry… someone from work called…"

Kenji pouted. "What choice do I have? What time would you be back?" Shin sighed. "I don't have an idea Kenji. If I won't be back before you guys go, just ride with Jin, OK? He does not drive more than 80 kilometer per hour."

Kenji shrugged. "Whatever. Take care, OK?"

Shin smiled. "I always would. Would you give me a kiss before you go?" Kenji smiled at him, too. "Here." He said as he pulled Shin-ichi to a deep kiss.

0o0o0

Everyone was almost there when Shin-ichi arrived. Most of them were hotheaded, saying that they lost their dates because of Cedric's untimely meeting.

Shin, of course, did not bother speaking. Once Cedric starts hearing this, he'll go into a 'worse' mood… and then… he would not like to imagine what will happen.

After a minute, Cedric arrived. All the grumbling people stopped. Shin almost laughed. Well, everyone is afraid of Cedric, they would not dare muster a word in front of him. Most are twice as old as Cedric… but heck, hey can't stand up to the mighty leader…

Then, Cedric sat down his seat. Everyone stood up to give respect to him. Cedric nodded, motioning them to sit down.

He made an eye contact with Yokaze, to which the latter responded. "Is everyone here?" Yokaze asked the man beside him. Xing Ha went over the list, and then nodded. Yokaze nodded.

"Now that everyone's here, we can now start. I need your full attention." Cedric motioned Xing Ha to turn the 3D projector on.

It did, and Cedric pressed some buttons. After a while, the table that everyone surrounded opened. It projected figures of stuff that only people who are closely connected to higher technology can understand.

"This is what agents who under covered discovered. They first reported that this detector can distinguish a plane made from higher technology. Of course, we have to know its secrets so we can get ready."

Cedric made eye contact with everybody. He knows that all of them are sleepy and a little too hotheaded for a meeting, but they need the meeting now. Badly.

"However, they did not discover only that. This detector can not only detect planes, but also conversations through the phone using the higher technology. Therefore, I am ordering all of you to stop using your phones. This order is not only applied in Japan. It is applied everywhere in the world. This is only temporary: only until we discover what we can do so they can not detect our phone calls. Is this understood?"

Everyone nodded. At first there were several groans, but they can not do anything against their leader. Besides, Cedric has a point.

"Anyone who does not follow this will receive punishment from the third level."

There were gasps. Then, a man in his early forties stood up.

"Mr. Errol, forgive me for the interruption in this meeting. However, I find that the punishment is a little too harsh for a phone call."

Cedric made direct eye contact with the man, whose name is Wild Horse.

"It isn't too harsh, Mr. Wild Horse. If they find out that there are phone calls that are made with unregistered phones, using higher technology, therefore also using the satellites illegally, they will get suspicious. They would investigate more, and then find out about the kind of technology that we use. We can't afford to change our technology in such a short time. We need around one and a half months to two months before we can."

Maki sighed as another man, around fifty years old, raised his hands to make an appeal. Deep inside, he knows that this is going to be a long meeting.

0o0o0

Kenji pouted. It's already three am, and Shin is still not here. Well, Maki did say that he does not know what time he'll be back… But what irritated him the most is that Shin-ichi wasn't answering his phone. It looked like his phone was turned off.

"Kenji, aren't you going home? Maki might not get back." Akira asked to Fujima, who was still sipping some light liquor while looking at the clock of the bar. Kenji shrugged. "I don't know…"

Akira shrugged. "You better go home now, Kenji."

Kenji sighed. He handed the bartender money, and then left with Akira. They made their way to Jin's car. When they arrived, Jin and Shauna were already inside the car.

"Hop in." Jin's window rolled down, revealing the owner of the voice. Kenji and Akira did as told.

Jin started driving his car. "So… Shin-ichi isn't going back?" He asked the pretty grumpy Kenji sitting at the back seat with Akira. Kenji rolled his eyes. "Like duh?"

Akira sweat dropped. "Don't be angry, Kenji-san. Maybe it wasn't his choice… Maybe it's his job."

Kenji pouted. "Yeah, Akira. Maybe it's his job, but he still has a choice. What kind of meeting or duty… whatever… is that? I mean, it's Christmas time! His boss sure has personal problems!"

Akira sweat dropped more. Yes, he believes Kenji is saying the truth, but if he told Kenji that, Kenji will get angrier at Maki.

Then, Shauna spoke up. "Speaking of his job, what is Maki's job? I never heard him speaking about it."

Kenji shrugged. "He never told me."

Akira stared at Kenji, confused. "He never told you? Then who knows what his job is?" Akira asked. Kenji rolled his eyes. "His colleagues, his problematic boss and him?"

Jin halted the car for a while. This, of course, got the passengers' attention. "Is there anything wrong?" Akira asked. Jin looked at his passengers through the rearview mirror. He turned to them, and then smiled at Akira. "There is nothing wrong with the car, but I believe there is something wrong here. Maki never told you what his job is?" He asked Kenji.

Kenji sighed and nodded. "Yes. Whatever I told him, he just won't tell me what his job is…"

Jin and Akira looked at each other. Both of them are concerned for their friend. "We don't want to give you more things to think of, Kenji-san, but we believe that there is something wrong with what's happening. Why didn't you tell us?"

Kenji looked at them. His eyes are a little watery. "I know there's something wrong. But… I didn't want you guys to be burdened by our problem. You and Shauna are getting married soon. Akira is still trying to remember what happened during his early life…"

Akira smiled. "We're friends, Kenji. We're always here for you."

Kenji smiled. "Thank you."

Jin smiled, and went back to his driving position. "Well, we talk about what we're going to do to Maki tomorrow. I'll take you home first tonight. Is that alright with you guys?"

Kenji and Akira both nodded.

0o0o0

If there was one part of his body that ached most, that would be his jaws. Damn those people… Are they too obsessed with their phones that they can not stop using it for at least one month? Besides, they can buy new phones! What's up with these people?

He just sat there, face in a mean scowl, as he watched the people go out of the room. He stared at the clock. It's already six in the morning.

Can you imagine that? He talked and talked and talked from one fifteen in the evening until six o clock in the morning!

How he wishes that their clever and witty scientists will make a medicine or something for aching jaws.

The original plan for the meeting was actually only three hours, but those damned people just kept on appealing for a lower degree punishment.

He leaned on his chair, letting his head fall against it freely. He wants to sleep already. Sleep might ease his aching jaws, but he STILL has to talk to some people.

He watched with no interest as the room which was once-filled with people dim. Yokaze dimmed the lights. He then gave a few chosen people a folder.

Too bad, Maki is a member of the chosen ones.

Cedric then spoke. "You already know that our main bases and officials are in the danger of being discovered. Authorities are thinking of a lot of ways to stop us… Those are contracts. You are divided in to two groups. One, the ones going to the US embassy; and Two, the ones going to the Japanese department of technology." He made eye contact with the four people in the room.

He then looked at the people sitting at his left side. "It's pretty long, but it sums up to only two things. One: you will undercover at the USA embassy as intelligence agents of the department of technology of Japan until you discover everything we need to know. Two: You will need to report every two days here in the base. The money you will be given is 100 million yen, which is around 1 million dollars. All the details are written in the contract."

He looked at Sakura. "You and Norman will be assigned at the Japanese department of technology. It still is pretty much the same as theirs. Just read the contract."

"Read your contracts at the waiting room. You can decline it." Cedric motioned Yokaze to lead the three to the said room.

"You, Norman, stay." He said when he saw that Norman is also following Yokaze. Maki nodded as he took his seat again.

As soon as Yokaze and the three left the room, Cedric and Maki started talking about the things that Maki and Sakura have to find out at the Japanese technology department.

0o0o0

Time check: Seven o clock in the morning.

There was no other noise heard in the room except the faint Japanese rock song coming from his walkman. It can be said that the room is completely silent.

Then, a pretty loud yawn escaped from his lips.

Cedric cursed. His jaws ache. His eyes are sore. His head throbs. He wants to sleep. However, he still has to wait until that one dangerous contract is signed. This, by the way, was given to Maki.

That is the most dangerous job from the four, and he is pretty sure that Maki is hesitating to sign it. Sure, he never wanted to place Maki's life in danger, but he is the best man for the job. He had lived like an ordinary citizen for around eight to nine years already. The authorities will surely not think of him suspiciously.

The door opened. It's Maki.

"Norman? Did you accept it?" He asked. He sure looks like he's all calm and composed, but deep inside, he is really worried.

Maki sighed. "Yes." He said seriously.

Cedric sighed. "Good."

0o0o0

Time check: Eleven o clock in the morning.

Kenji pouted. "Why isn't he calling?" He asked the phone on the table. He blew the dusts away from the phone.

After fifteen minutes, he finally went back to his senses. He sighed. "It wouldn't be of any help if I just sit here. Maybe I should make breakfast already."

Kenji stood up and went to the kitchen.

Just then, the phone rang. Kenji rushed to get the phone. "Shin!" He shouted to the phone excitedly.

However, it isn't Shin. "Ah… Is this Fujima Kenji, the co-owner of Lemon and Pasta and Coffee café?" A very diplomatic and professional voice was at the other line. True, Maki's voice is diplomatic and professional-like, but he would at least say 'Hi, Kenji'.

"Ah… Yes…" Fujima said as he recomposed himself in order to talk to possibly one of their costumers… or something…

Deep inside, though, he knows that this will be a long phone call.

0o0o0

Time check: Eleven thirty in the morning.

If you think that Kenji is really grumpy last night, then you better check him out now.

In one of the apartments of Tokyo, there sat a man in his mid-twenties, glaring at the phone. He wanted it to disappear, but if it did, then Shin-ichi will not have a chance to call him.

Kenji glared at the phone more. Why did clients start calling all of a sudden, asking for this and that? Yes, it's Christmas, but they did not receive this many deliverables last year!

Then, it rang again. Kenji picked it up, not as excited as when he first did that day.

"Hello." He said in an almost monotone voice. What greeted him on the other line was a cheerful voice. "Hi there, Kenji-san! Merry Christmas again… and oh, advanced Happy New Year! So, what's up?"

Fujima closed his eyes in irritation as a nerve in his head enlarged, almost ready to pop. "Damn you, Akira. Why did you give my home number to clients?" He asked the cheerful young man in the other line.

Akira smiled. "Well, I thought that they should know. I'm pretty sure they're bugging you now. They were bugging me too a while ago… but I don't want to work today. I'm positive that you don't want to work today, either. So… I figured out that if I call you, then both our lines will be busy. Then, they won't bug us to work! Am I right?"

Kenji growled at him. "I guess you're right, Akira. But I'm very certain that if Shin-ichi did not call me today because he wasn't able to contact me since you are chatting like a parrot on fire there… You'd be a fried chicken by tomorrow."

Akira pouted. "You sure are grumpy today, Kenji-san! OK, I'm hanging up. But I can't go to work today. I have volunteer stuff to do at the hospital. So…?"

Kenji growled at him more. "Yes, yes, I'll do it! JUST HANG UP!"

Akira, on the other line, pouted. "OK."

0o0o0

Time check: one o clock, afternoon

There was a certain café which was about to close now.

Kenji sighed. There were so many deliveries to be made. It was so hard… Akira was right. He should have just chatted with Akira a while ago, but he is really worried to death for Shin-ichi.

"Hi there, Kenji." Kenji heard Jin's voice clearly. After quite a few seconds, the said man is now in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Shoichiro?" He asked Jin. Jin smiled. "Well, I promised you last night that we'll talk about Maki today, right?" He smiled. Fujima smiled at him, too. "Thanks for your concern, Jin, but maybe you should be spending your time with Shauna right now."

Jin's smile went wider. "It's alright with Shauna. In fact, she was the one who reminded me that I should meet you today." Fujima sighed. "But…"

"We just want to help you, Kenji-san." A new jolly voice popped up. Kenji and Jin both turned to the direction of the voice. They saw Akira.

"Akira?" Kenji asked. "I thought you have volunteer stuff to do at the hospital."

Akira smiled. "I'm already done. We had this Christmas celebration stuff this lunch, for the children who have cancer. But, I will need to go back later…"

Kenji smiled. "I see."

"So, let's get in?" Akira motioned the others to follow him as he opened the café's door.

0o0o0

Time check: two o' clock.

Kenji, Akira and Jin already made a plan. "So, just give us a call, and we will automatically start. Is that alright with you, Kenji?"

Kenji smiled and nodded. "It's alright with me. Thanks guys. But, frankly, I'm really, really nervous with what we will do."

Akira smiled. "It's alright, Fujima-san. This is for Maki's sake."

Kenji sighed. "I know."

"So, I need to go now, Kenji-san. I have some more volunteer works to do." Akira smiled as he stood up. Kenji and Jin smiled at him.

"Bye."

Akira just smiled at them, and waved goodbye. He got a cab. "Tokyo Medical Center." He said. The driver nodded and opened the door.

Kenji sighed. "Sometimes, I feel really guilty, Jin." He said. Jin looked at Kenji. "Guilty about what, Fujima-san?"

Kenji sighed again. "About hiding everything to Akira. Hiding all about Rukawa-kun, how he lost his memories…"

Jin smiled at Kenji. "He will find out soon, Kenji. But maybe it's not yet time. Besides, it will hurt him when he finds out."

Kenji smiled at him. "All of this is for Akira, right, Jin?"

Jin smiled. "Yes, Fujima-san. This is all for Akira."

0o0o0

Time check: five o clock.

Kenji can only wander through the city. His Christmas is turning to a night mare. He wants to spend his day with Shin-ichi, but he isn't here. Shin is at his job, which Kenji doesn't know.

Akira has a point. No one knows what Maki's job is, but he owns two cars and a van. He even has a house and lot. Besides, Maki does not mind spending a lot of money. So, what could his job be?

Kenji sighed.

He turned at the corner, intending to make his way to the Japan Technology Center. When he and Maki had some free time but don't know where to spend it, they will go there.

He and Maki would talk and talk and talk for a whole day. Or rather, Maki will talk and talk and talk for the whole day and he will listen. Those times bored him to death, but now, he wishes it to happen again. Just him and Maki at the Center all day long. Even if it's boring, as long as he's with Maki, then maybe it's alright.

He sighed for the umpteenth time. The sky is blue, and so is he. He is the complete contrast of the people around him.

He entered the Japan Technology Center. He was about to look at the robots when he saw something.

Nothing can get Kenji more off-guard than he is now.

"Shin…" Kenji whispered to himself. His feet are stuck to its place. He can barely move. Surprise had taken the most of him.

There, at the café of the Japanese Technology Center, was his boyfriend having coffee with a girl their age. The girl has beautiful green eyes, red full kissable lips, healthy fair skin, long eye-catching wavy blonde hair and an elegant aura.

Kenji gasped. He took a little step backward, therefore bumping to a scientist-looking man. The man glared at him, but he did not give him any apologies or whatsoever. He continued to take tiny steps backward, looking at the café, dumbfound.

Then, Maki looked at his direction. Their eyes locked.

Shin gasped. He dropped the cup of coffee he was drinking. "Kenji!" He said under his breath. The coffee spilled on Sakura's red skirt. "Watch it, Norman!" She glared at him.

Shin was not able to mutter an apology. He could only stare at Kenji, who was currently taking baby steps backward. Even from afar, Shin can see that Kenji was terribly hurt. He had misinterpreted everything.

Kenji felt a drop of hot liquid roll down his left cheek. "Shin…"

He turned away and ran.

0o0o0

Jin sighed. Yes, Christmas is nice, but right now, he can not do anything but sigh. How he dearly wishes that Shauna is with him right now. However, they are not that rich, so Shauna has to go to her job. That leaves him with no choice but to go with his friends. Who, by the way, were already acting like complete idiots at the middle of the mall.

"I'm a genius." Sakuragi said when he had finally run out of insults to say to his lover, Kiyota. There was this annoying smug smirk plastered on his face. He nudged Kiyota, who was beside him. "Don't you think so?"

Kiyota HMP-ed. He's getting tired of keeping up with his lover's endless supply of energy. "I'm smarter than you." He said nonchalantly. He's too tired.

He knows that his lover said something, but he did not bother understanding it. He was too tired. He wanted to stay at home and sleep and whatsoever, but his lover here just won't allow it. And, aside from that, Jin, his best friend, has no one to spend Christmas with. So, he can't really just go home now.

So there he was, staring at the sunset through the window of the mall like a complete idiot. Sakuragi, finally, stopped talking senseless things and also stared at the setting sun with him. Jin followed suit.

Indeed, they look like idiots. What kind of sane people will go to a crowded mall only to stare at the sunset through its windows? But nonetheless, they stood there, satisfied with the nice sunset view.

The city is crowded. There are people everywhere. They are accompanied by their family, friends or lovers. All of them were, except one. "Look at that brown-haired man there, crossing the road. Poor him, no one to spend Christmas with." Sakuragi commented. Kiyota shrugged. "Yeah, poor him." He said, not minding to look at the "poor man" Sakuragi was talking about.

Jin tried to look for the "poor man" Sakuragi was talking about. The "poor man" was easy to find, considering that most people crossing the street that time were black-haired people. However, when Jin looked closely, he gasped.

Sakuragi heard his gasp. "Why?" He asked. Jin whispered. "That's Kenji."

Indeed, when Kiyota and Sakuragi looked closer, they identified the man as Kenji. Not only was Kenji alone, but he was running fast, cutting through people. Not only that, but he even seemed like he was crying.

Jin quickly got his phone. His fingers were shivering. He dialed Kenji's number.

But no, there was no reply.

0o0o0

A/N: Advanced senru day.

Yeah, long since I updated. Sorry, but classes started this week, and I feel dead tired. I'm not supposed to use the computer for the weekdays, but I'm not a good child.

Yes. I'm dead tired. My body aches from that darn fifteen minute run, then sit-ups. And I still have homework to do. I thank our president for extending the weekend.

How are you guys out there? Are you tired from school… or work… or something? Ha, guess you are. If you're at work, you're tired because you did not have any vacation. If you've started school, then maybe you're tired because you've been used to not doing anything at home, then you'll suddenly be exposed to the stressful life at school. If you haven't started school yet… Good for you, unlucky for me. Oh, well.

As usual, I am not updating after a millennium. You know what I mean. This school year just tires me too much. Maybe a little more Vitamin C would do. And, to add to that, unpredictable weather is already here. If you live in the Philippines, or somewhere else that has unpredictable weather, I suggest that you also take vitamin C, lots and lots of it. (One minute the sun's shining, around 34 degrees Celsius, then the next time you look outside it's already raining cats and dogs. After a while, you'll realize that it is, again, 34 degrees Celsius. Wow.)

Wait for the next update. And when I say "wait", I really mean wait. Ha-ha, just kidding.

To all people who reviewed before, even the previous chapters, I am now answering your messages/reviews. Thanks for reviewing, I was just busy. To show my gratitude…

**(Blufox:** Yeah, sure, here's your update. I guess this chapter is more exciting than the previous one, right? I'm glad you like chapter three. Belated Rusen day and advanced senru day. Would you like me too put up a very NICE chapter, or a very nice one-shot or a new story (Warning)?

**Akira Shino: **Here, you can read it now, over and over again if you want. LOL Just kidding. I pity Kaede too, but, it's part of the "story". Akira recovering his memory sooner than expected? I'm thinking of that. It's still two years more before Akira recovers. I can't possibly write a story occurring two years, right? You know how slow I am. I'll never finish… But, yeah, no spoilers for you.

**Jam: **I'm a little teaser because I'm still little. Hehehehe… You know what I mean, right, Ate Jam? Don't worry, ate, the spirit to write is still alive (suddenly alive again, actually) within me. If ever you'll post, I'll read and review. I promise.

**Sulfuric acid: **I'm glad you like it, but, I can't exactly promise you that I'll finish it soon. You read my fic already, and you possibly must have known how slow it's pacing (and updating) is. But, yeah, the spirit to write in me is, again, alive, so I can assure you you'll have more updates.

**Thank you for reviewing! )**

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	6. Chapter6: Troubles and Revelations ahead

Transformations and resurrections

Unbreakable Sequel

Disclaimers:

I do not own Slam Dunk.

I do not own any crime organizations as well.

A/N: I have nothing against Italy's subways or Italy's airports, or Rome itself. I have nothing against Italy and Italians. I would like to make that very clear.

Warning/s:

Aside from the disclaimers, the fanfic contains foul languages and yaoi, boy-to-boy love. It will not be lemon. All the groups and stealing here are not true, but truth be told, I do not know. There are different pairings, but of course, Senru is the main pairing. Hehehehe… there's only one thing that should really be kept in mind: **The story is fictional. Be warned as well that this is not a happy-ending fanfic.**

Always updated after centuries...

Summary:

Eight years before, when Rukawa Kaede and Akira Sendoh were still high school students, a forbidden love grew between them. However, Rukawa is the head of the Triad, which is the rival of another crime organization, which happened to be owned by Sendoh Akira's father. After a very bitter incident, this is what happened...

Note: Rukawa will use the name /Cedric Dennis Errol/. Rukawa's names are Rukawa, Kaede, Cedric, Dennis, and Mr. Errol. Note as well that his infamous nickname is Phoenix.

Another note: Maki's infamous nickname is Norman.

**Unbreakable sequel part five**

Christmas is supposedly the time for you and your loved ones to be together. It is supposedly the time when you have fun. It is not the day to cry because you are heartbroken. It is not the day to run around the street asking where a person who looks like this went. It is not the day to be worried sick about your friend.

"Sir, sir, did you notice this… sir wait, please? Excuse me, ma'am but did you see this blue-eyed guy who… oh, thank you… Sir, did you see this brown-haired guy…" Jin asked almost to everyone who is walking at the spot where they last saw Kenji. Hanamichi and Kiyota were pretty much doing the same. After a while, they stopped and sat at a bench under a tree.

The sky is already getting dark. More and more stores are lighting up. More and more couples are filling the place up. Everywhere you look, all you see are either smiling faces or laughing ones, save for the few children who did not get what they want. Hanamichi, Kiyota, and Soichiro are one of the 'children' who did not get what they want. "Where could Kenji be?" Kiyota asked. "The question is more like 'what could have happened to him'?" Jin said. Hanamichi nudged Jin beside him. "Why? What happened? Is there anything else bad that happened two those two except that old man didn't arrive last night?"

Jin smiled. "Do you guys know what Maki's job is?" Kiyota and Sakuragi both turned to him. "Why would we ask? It seems pretty impolite to ask." Sakuragi told Jin. Kiyota laughed. "Hah! You? Thinking that it is improper to ask someone his job? Oh, please, Hanamichi!"

Sakuragi glared at Kiyota, beside him. "Oh yeah? Then how do you find asking Maki about his job? Do you even know what his job is?" He turned to Kiyota.

Kiyota blushed. "Well, actually, no, I don't know his job. Do you know what his job is, Jin?" He said and turned to Jin, wishing that his shameful moment would be forgotten.

Indeed, it was, for the topic was getting increasingly serious by the minute. "No, I don't know Maki's job, Kiyota. The weird thing is even Kenji does not know his job… to think that Kenji is his mate and Maki is the richest in the group."

Kiyota and Sakuragi shut their trap. They both looked at him with weird eyes. "Uh… Yes… that is weird… But, where does their misunderstanding fit in?" Sakuragi asked.

Jin sighed, and put his chin on his palms. "Well, if simple things like jobs were hidden between them, what more about the other more important things? What this reflects is that they are not open with each other. And you guys should know that a relationship like that is very prone to breaking up."

Sakuragi stretched. "But to think about it… Maki and Kenji are the ones who never seem to have fights…" Kiyota nodded. "I agree."

Jin replied. "That's why they are more prone to break up. There is less communication between them."

Sakuragi and Kiyota, for the first time that day, shut their traps.

--Another part of the city--

Tokyo is best known as a busy city. If one would look at it from above, they would see people as ants. Even Christmas is busy. People are busy dragging their parents here, complaining, shouting, keeping their sanity intact, and controlling their emotions. However, Kenji seemed to lose his control over his emotions.

His feet carried him everywhere… anywhere, as long as it is away from the café. He could care less if he loses or bumps to anything. He just wants to get away from them.

Kenji was running so fast, so out of control. Tears are blocking his view. He does not care about the world around him anymore. All he knows is that he is going somewhere far: far from the café. He cannot hear a sound. Not the child that he bumped, not the woman he collided with, and not even the beep of the car approaching him. Not even the screeches of its breaks, or the shrieks of the people around him.

"Hey! Do you want to die?" The driver rolled his window and shouted at Kenji. Kenji glared. "What if I do, can you do anything? Huh!" He asked the driver, his eyes really angry. It was very unlikely for people to see the usually friendly Fujima like that.

"What?" The driver went out of the car. He closed the door with a loud 'thud'.

People started gathering around them.

-------

Jin sighed. "Let's go to his apartment. Maybe Fujima-san is there." He suggested. The two nodded. They walked in silence. When they turned right, they saw a crowd of people gathering around two people who seem to be fighting.

"Looks like a fight. Want to join, Hana?" Kiyota asked Sakuragi. Sakuragi shook his head. "I gave up fighting a long time ago. And I'm not in the mood today." Sakuragi simply said. Jin listened to them silently. They neared the crowd. "Let's take a look, anyway." Kiyota said. The three of them approached the crowd.

There, in the middle of the crowd, is a rowdy, burly man, and a slim, brown haired man. They seem to be alert, ready to give punches and kicks when needed. Obviously, the burly man has the advantage against the other one. Jin shrugged. It was another street useless street fight. It would not matter if they punch each other, the police officers would arrive and stop them anyway.

He stepped back and went out of the crowd. Kiyota grabbed his arm. "Jin-san, I think that's Fujima-san!"

Jin stopped dead on his tracks and looked back at the crowd. Indeed, the slim, brown haired man was Kenji. "Shit! Hanamichi, go stop them!" He shouted to the red haired. Hanamichi nodded. He pushed his way to the crowd.

"Hey, Fujima-san! Stop that!" He shouted. Kenji was surprised when he heard his friend's voice. He turned to the owner of the voice and saw Sakuragi. The burly man took this opportunity to punch Kenji's face. Sakuragi rushed towards the man and punched him in his abdomen. The man was lying on the floor after a second.

0o0o0

Maki sighed. He had been looking for Kenji for hours already, but he was not successful. 'Kenji misunderstood everything!' He screamed in his mind. He had tried calling in Kenji's apartment, but it seems unattended. Either that, or he was not answering. He cannot call Kenji's mobile phone, either. He cannot use the mobile phone provided by the organization, he already surrendered it during the meeting.

How can he contact Kenji?

"Hey, Norman, any problem?" Sakura asked. Maki smiled at him. "Nothing serious."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Would you like to borrow my phone?" She asked. "Uh, is it alright?" He asked, unsure. Sakura nodded. "Yes, that is not the phone the organization provided us."

Norman smiled. "Thanks, Sakura." Sakura handed him a phone.

Norman was about to dial Kenji's number when he thought about it twice. 'I do not think he will answer me. Maybe Jin knows where he is.'

He called Jin. It rang once, then twice, then thrice. Waiting for Jin to answer was killing him. 'Why is it taking so long for Jin to answer? Did anything bad happen to them?' He asked to himself. He continued to listen to the phone ring for the seventh time.

On the eighth time, Jin answered. "Uh, hello, who is this?" Jin asked. "Jin! This is Shinichi! Have you seen Kenji?" He asked.

Jin's voice was troubled. "Shin, it's a good thing you called. Can you come over here? We got in trouble. We are here in police station number four, still in Tokyo, around three hundred meters from the park." Maki bit his lip. 'What the hell are they doing in a police station?' He asked himself mentally.

"Hey, Shin, please?" Jin asked again, his voice louder this time. 'They must be in real shit.' Maki thought. "Alright, I'm coming."

He ended the call and gave the phone to Sakura. "Thanks, Sakura, I don't know how to repay you."

Sakura smiled. "I thought it was not really important. Okay, go now, I'll be the one to report to the head office." She offered. Maki can only sigh in relief. He bowed and ran to his car.

0o0o0

Jin sighed. He put his phone down.

"Was that Maki-san?" Kiyota asked. Jin nodded. "He said he would go here." His voice was drained. "Humph." Kenji scoffed. "He can go date that blonde for all we care. Why does he have to go here?" Jin turned to Kenji. He was surprised with what Kenji said. "What did you say, Kenji-san?"

Kenji rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall. "Nothing."

Jin was about to ask Kenji more when someone entered the police station. It was Maki. "What happened?" He asked. He was sweaty and out of breathe. Fujima glared at him from his cell. "What do you care?"

Maki groaned. "Kenji, let's talk about this later. Tell me what happened first." However, Kenji did not look like he wanted to entertain Shinichi anymore. Jin sighed. He decided to be the one to answer Shinichi. "Kenji got into a street fight. He, that guy beside him and Sakuragi would stay here overnight until the policemen decide what to do with them."

Maki stared at Jin, not believing what he heard. Kenji never went into a physical fight, let alone a street fight. It was obvious, though, that he did. He and the man beside him were full of bruises, most probably from punches. Hanamichi had a cut in his lower lip.

Maki approached the guard in charge. "How much do we need to pay so you would discharge them?" He asked the police officer.

The man laughed. He was probably in his late thirties and looks more like a crook than a police officer. 'This one will give in easily.' Maki thought. The man stopped laughing. "What, do you think you'll be able to pay me?" He asked Shinichi.

"How about 5,000 yen?" He asked. The police officer laughed. "No, you can't pay me."

Maki felt a nerve in his forehead bulge. "Look, I'm not in the mood to bother with you. I will give you 7,000 yen. Is that alright with you?" He asked. His voice rose, and his eyes glared at the guard menacingly.

The guard smiled. "That could have done it, but there are three of them. That's not very easy to…"

Maki cut him off. "How about 25,000 yen?"

Jin's eyes widened. "Maki-san, 25,000 yen?" Kiyota also gave the same reaction.

The guard smiled at him. "Your friends are now free." He said. Maki got his wallet from the back of his pants and handed the guard 25,000 yen. The guard's smile widened. His decaying yellow teeth are shown. He got up, opened his drawer, got the keys, and opened their cell.

"Go out now. No, not you, the newest ones." He said. The three went out of the cell.

0o0o0

There was silence in the car. Maki drove silently. Beside him was Kenji. Behind them were Jin, Kiyota, and Sakuragi. No one was making a single noise. There was an uneasy silence that covered them.

Maki drove Kiyota and Hanamichi to their apartment, while he drove Jin to his house. The only ones left in the car were Kenji and Maki. Maki parked his car to the sideway.

"Kenji, let's talk." Maki said. Kenji remained motionless. He kept looking at the road, his eyes wandering at the vehicles passing by them. His arms were crossed, but his fists were clenched. "Kenji, stop playing hard. Let us talk."

Kenji still remained in his position. "Just drive me home, Shinichi." He said. His voice was cold. He turned his head to his left side, so Maki would not see that his eyes were watery. Maki groaned. "No, I would not. Come on, Kenji, let us talk. We need to talk."

Kenji scoffed at Shinichi. "What, are we going to talk about your job, Shin?"

Shinichi sighed. "We cannot talk about my job, Kenji. As much as I would like to tell you about it, I cannot." He said softly. However, Kenji is not listening anymore. "No, I am not going to take that. What the hell, Shin! I mean, just last night at you told me you are going to your job, because there was a meeting of some sort. You did not call me the whole day. Then the next time I saw you, you were with a beautiful girl our age. Sure, Shin, I love you, but I am not blind. I am not dumb, either."

Maki sighed as he reached out to Kenji. "But it's complicated, Kenji…" Before he could continue, Kenji shoved his hand and opened his door. "If you are not driving me, then I will just go there." He went out of Shinichi's car and called a cab.

Maki sighed.

0o0o0

It was the sound of the telephone that woke him up. As much as he would like to sleep more, he cannot because the phone would not just stop ringing. To his great irritation, he answered it.

"Hello, Sendoh Akira speaking. Who the hell are you?" He asked. His eyes were begging him to get more sleep.

"I'm sorry, Akira, am I disturbing you?" The person on the other end of the line asked. The voice was very familiar and it sounded like the owner of the voice just cried. Akira's eyes suddenly opened wide. He recognized the owner. "Kenji-san, is that you? Why? What happened?" He asked.

There was silence, and then Kenji sighed. "No, nothing. I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Wait! Kenji-san, wait! No, you did not disturb me. What happened?"

"Can you go to the café for a while, Akira? That is, if you are not doing volunteer work at the hospital or what."

"Sure. I will be there in a minute. See you there, Kenji-san."

"Thanks, Akira."

0o0o0

When he arrived, Kenji was already there. On the table with him was Jin. The lights are out, except for the ones near the bar. They were already talking.

"Hey, what happened?" It was the first thing that came to Akira's mouth. Jin and Kenji turned to him. Jin looked fine; he still looked the same way as he did last night, except that he looked worried. However, Kenji is not. He got a black eye and a purple mean bruise in his left cheek and his eyes are swollen. He must have cried a while ago.

"Come take a seat beside us, Akira." Jin said. He tapped the chair beside his. Akira nodded. He took off his coat and sat at the chair. "So, what happened?" Akira asked.

Kenji told them everything that happened since last night.

0o0o0

After hours of drinks and planning, they reached a conclusion.

"So, when will we start, Fujima-san?" Jin asked. Kenji sighed. "I do not know. When are you guys free?" He asked. Akira smiled. "We cannot find a time when we are free, Kenji, except this Christmas season. This would be the only time we can, because of the café. We should start now. How about you, Jin-san?"

Jin shrugged. "I don't have work this Christmas season." He said.

Akira smiled. "Well then, let us start tomorrow."

0o0o0

December 26

The day after Christmas

"We are going to start now, right?" Kenji asked Akira. Akira smiled. "Yeah. Why, are you afraid, Kenji-san?" He asked. Kenji sighed. "I do not think this is right. Maybe Shinichi has his reasons. Should we really push through, Akira?"

Akira smiled. "Yes, we would, Fujima-san. He might have his reasons, but we have ours, too." "He's right." A voice behind them said. They turned around and saw Jin. He was smiling.

"So, shall we start?" Jin asked. Kenji sighed. He felt uncomfortable about the plan, but this is the only way they can know what Maki's job is. He nodded.

Akira smiled. "Let's go. So, lead us to Maki's house, Fujima-san."

0o0o0

Maki sighed.

He tried to contact Kenji last night. They really needed to talk. Kenji needed to know what his job is, but as much as he would like to tell Kenji, he cannot. If he told Kenji, it would be like putting him into danger.

'Maybe it is better to break up with Kenji. After all, I am in really deep shit. I can be jailed anytime, if I get caught. Or worse, the government might kill me.'

Shinichi shifted to his other side. He sighed again.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG!

To his dismay, his alarm clock rang. "Yes, stupid alarm clock, I was awake all night. No need for you to wake me up." He told the alarm clock. He lazily pressed the stop button. He got up and got ready for the day.

'This would be another hell of a day.'

0o0o0

"He is getting out of the house now, Fujima-san." Akira murmured. Kenji nodded. "I already placed the tracker on his car." He said. Jin nodded. "We're going to follow Shinichi now, minna. I'll try to be discreet." He said.

True enough, Shinichi's car pulled out of his garage.

"Okay, here we go."

0o0o0

A/N: I'm too lazy.


	7. Chapter 7: Stalking

Transformations and resurrections (the Unbreakable sequel)

Disclaimers:

I do not own Slam Dunk. I do not own crime organizations, too.

Warnings: Yaoi, foul language, character death, might be OOC, not a happy-ending fanfic.

Notes: A MakiXFujima chapter. High OOC warning.

**0o0o0**

Afternoon, December 26

It had been tiring this morning for Kenji and his friends. So far, they had toured Tokyo, went back to where they went to in high school, Kanagawa, and even had a chance to go inside Tokyo University. Now that Maki and the girl, who they heard is Sakura, are eating lunch, they decided to eat lunch, too. A very late lunch, since it is already 1:45 pm.

"Geez, Kenji-san. I did not know Maki-san has a hectic lifestyle." Akira sighed as he sat lazily. Kenji groaned. "Well, you know what, Akira? I did not know that, either."

Akira pouted. Kenji had been hotheaded ever since he saw that girl. He can't blame his friend, though. Sakura, the name they heard Maki called her, was very beautiful and charismatic. Although Kenji himself is charismatic, the girl has the mysterious, drop-dead gorgeous aura that can make any one fall. Akira himself is feeling attracted to the girl. Add to the fact that the girl is obviously like Maki: rich.

Jin sighed. "No one among us knew, Fujima-san. That's why we're spying, right?" Jin said as he tapped his friend's back. Fujima glared at him but later decided that Jin is right. He nodded.

**On the other side of the restaurant:**

"Shinichi, did you notice anyone following us?" Sakura asked in a shushed voice. Shinichi, who was reading a magazine, was too tired to bother. He gave a half-minded reply. "No. Why?"

Sakura groaned. Her partner is not himself today. Maybe it has something to do with what happened yesterday.

"Because that car had been following us since this morning." She said indignantly. Maki looked up from what he was reading. "Don't be too paranoid, Sakura. No one would suspect us. Both of us lived like ordinary citizens since the Triad changed its base."

Sakura groaned, yet again. "Alright. But if ever we get caught, and our mission failed because someone was spying on us, this will be your fault."

Shinichi sighed. "Oh, fine. Get your meal and let's go."

Sakura got her food and drink. Both of them got up and went away.

Jin noticed the two get up. "Hey, they're leaving." He said. Kenji sighed. "What, shall we follow them?" He asked his friends. Jin stood up. "Why, of course. Come on, Akira. We're following them."

Akira looked up from his yakisoba. "I can take this, right?" Jin nodded.

0o0o0 

Sakura glared at the man beside him. His partner seems to be having a big problem. She could have pitied him and helped him out if he was not such an ass today.

She looked at the side mirror. That damn car is still following them. Add his passive partner and she got herself trouble brewing up.

"What do you say we call it a day and return to the headquarters?" She asked. It seemed the only option for her, because the car had been following them the whole day, and her partner is not having any effort to wag them off. He probably still thinks that she was talking shit again, and is too paranoid. 'The nerve of him' Sakura thought. If they get in the protected area of the Triad, then maybe the occupants of that car will be too afraid to follow them through. Either that, or they are too ignorant enough to continue and get caught.

Maki stopped the car for a while and looked at her. "You think so?" Sakura nodded. Maki shrugged, and slowly moved the car. "Okay."

They made a U-turn. Maki was about to continue driving, minding his own business and ignoring his partner's incessant paranoia over a following car, when he saw another car, a very familiar car, also make a U-turn.

He stared at it for two more seconds before recognizing it. 'Jin's car!' He screamed in his head. He looked at his partner disbelievingly. "Has that car followed us all morning?"

Sakura looked at him blankly, maybe deeply annoyed. "Yes." She said. "We better go back to the headquarters." She added flatly.

Maki's brows met. "No. Let's try to wag them off first." He is in deep shit, and the thing he needed least was more crap to drown in. 'Why the hell are they following me?' He can only scream in his mind.

An infuriated Maki geared up, his speed reaching 100kph on an ordinary street. Cars started honking crazily, and breaks started screeching everywhere. After a few minutes, he slowed down and entered a narrow street. This is their alternate route to the headquarters.

**0o0o0**

(Back to the street)

"Dang, we've lost them!"

"Maki probably saw us." Akira said thoughtfully. Kenji shrugged. "That stupid idiot really wants to kill himself and others. He went that fast in a semi-busy street?" Jin pouted. "He recognized the car. Dang."

Kenji sighed. Maybe it is time to stop for the day. He is tired both physically and emotionally. "Oh, well. Do you guys want to call it a day?" Jin shrugged. "What else is there to do? We already lost them. The tracker has entered a no-signal area."

There was silence in the car as Jin turned the car to the direction of their homes. Then, Akira spoke up. "You guys don't mind going to a restaurant or a café? I'm still hungry."

**0o0o0**

If Shin was in a bad temper yesterday, his mood is far worse. No one thought it can even worsen, not even the grumpy boss.

Kaede never thought that he could amuse himself by watching someone who is very irritable. However, from where he sits by now, he can see a very grumpy Maki trying to report to his superiors. His partner is getting short-tempered too, it appears. None of their superiors are getting pleased with it, either. What he found amusing most is that all of them are getting grumpier by the minute.

'Me and my sarcastic humor.' He only thought and went back to work. But each time voices raised, he would look outside of his glass office: one that can see what is outside but its inside cannot be seen by people outside.

Back outside, Maki and his partner and other people superior to them are getting on each other's nerves. "But what we were asking was why you did not lure the car to the headquarters!"

Maki's forehead creases folded. "But sir, I've said my point again and again. I shall repeat it once more. If we led the car here, there might be back up support for them. If we catch them, then back up support will know where they disappeared."

One of the old men glared at him. "Stop assuming."

Maki bit his lower lip. Yes, it is a big lie. However, he cannot tell them the truth, could he? He will bring him and his friends into big trouble.

Sakura spoke for him. "We're sorry, sir. We promise to be more careful the next time. And if ever we get tracked down again, we promise to lead them to the headquarters."

The eldest among them stood up to leave. With a hard look on his face and a flat tone, he spoke. "You do exactly that." His two other subordinates stood up and left too.

Maki slumped on his chair the moment they left the room. Sakura watched as he rubbed his forehead. She gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I'm going home." She said. Maki just nodded wordlessly.

When Maki thought he was going to be alone in his room, Kaede entered. "Grumpy, huh?" He greeted. Maki immediately stood up and bowed. Kaede gestured him to sit down. "Any progress?" He asked Shin as he himself sat at a chair. Maki nodded, and went to explain every detail in their trip. Kaede listened attentively.

"So, they're going to start the detector. Any codes or details in how it works?"

"Not yet, sir. However, Audrey and I already know where they kept information about the radar and the messaging screening system. We need to hack it to obtain more information."

"What be needing?"

"We still haven't studied closely the things we will be needing for the messaging screening system. They are just starting the codes. However, the radar will be started by next week, and we need to focus on that…"

"Okay. Do a report and a list of things you will need. Pass it tomorrow before you proceed to further investigation."

"Yes, sir."

It was silent for a long time, as Kaede leaned on the chair and Maki watched his superior. Kaede broke the silence.

"What was the argument about a while ago?"

Maki gulped. 'Uh-oh.' He did not intend to tell his boss, but his boss was looking at him. It was the very same manner everyone hated in the office, for it forced anyone to speak even when no one wants to. 'Classic Cedric looks. The death glare and the speak-if-you-don't-you-don't-want-to-know look.'

Kaede was still looking at him. Maki shrugged. He, and no one else, can escape 'the look'.

"We were followed a while ago, sir. It looked like an ordinary car of a citizen, a yellow Mitsubishi Lancer, number L3X986."

The room became silent, except for the constant tapping of Cedric's fingers. He looked like he was thinking of what was said, and Maki did not exactly like that. Finally, Cedric spoke.

"You did not say those details to your superiors a while ago."

Maki bit his lower lip. He looked at his shoes below. They were dirty, and needs shoe shining. He can still hear the constant tapping of Cedric's fingers, and for a while, it sounded like the drums of a famous song. He can still feel the eyes of Cedric, giving him 'the looks'.

"Err, yes." He managed to reply.

He was still sitting there, nervous, hands fidgeting, when Cedric asked another question again. "Why?"

Maki bit his lower lip. He should not have spoken. 'Dang' was the only thought in his mind. He was rattling with excuses that can get him and his friends out of trouble when Cedric spoke again. "Anyone related to you?"

Maki sighed. He nodded.

"Who?"

He gulped. This was the obvious reason why he did not want to tell his superiors, for that was the obvious next question. Cedric was giving him 'the look' again; he can feel it. No matter how much he did not want to speak, he was forced to. It was the Rukawa-way: forcing others to speak without even speaking.

"A friend."

Cedric's eyes opened slightly in shock, but Maki was looking somewhere else so he did not notice. Thoughts were running wild in his mind. Of course, he wanted to ask which one among his friends, but that would have been too obvious. He knows that Maki probably knows he wants to know more things about them, especially after the café incident. However, he cannot be too obvious, for he's got a towering pride, a reputation, and a leadership to protect.

"I'm not telling anyone yet. However, go to your friend and tell him not to do that again."

"That's what exactly I will do, master Cedric." Maki was relieved that he was not asked which one among his friends. He need not be told, too. Before going home, he will go at Jin's place or Kenji's café and will have a word with them. Jin will not follow him out of curiosity, and Kenji had been asking him about his job ever since he remembers. Add the fact that both have become close friends.

"You better do it now, Norman." Cedric asserted.

"Hai."

Both of them stood up. Maki held the door as Cedric exited. They were soon greeted by a couple of Cedric's bodyguards. Cedric nodded him off; and off Maki went.

**0o0o0**

From the outside, he can see Jin, Kenji, and Akira sitting on the bar lazily, seemingly tired after a day's work. He gritted his teeth. He was thinking of any possible reasons on why Jin would spy on him, and he was right: it was because of Kenji.

He opened the door with a strong force. It earned him the three people's looks, which is exactly what he wanted. "Why were you spying on me?" It was said in the serious-Maki way. Straight to the point, Kaput!

Jin looked at him blankly. Akira looked at him weirdly. Kenji was looking at him angrily. "What made you say we were spying on you?" Kenji asked. He was obviously angry, and he did not have any wishes in making Maki think that he was not.

Unfortunately, Maki was angry and did not have any wishes in making his friends think that he is not, too. "You are asking me? Oh, okay, I just saw Jin's car. I guess that was not you, huh? Or maybe Jin's car was borrowed by a stalker?" He answered sarcastically. His tone was rising, and his voice was getting louder by the second.

Kenji glared at him. "Don't you dare shout at me, you stupid old man!" he answered as he pushed Maki in his chest.

Jin got up from his seat. He went between the two. "Stop it. Yes, we followed you. But we found out a lot, too." "Yes, Shin. I think you've got a lot to explain to us." Akira added.

Shin exasperatedly threw his hands on the air. "What? Now I am the one who must do the explaining! I am the one followed, for God's sake! Why should I explain?"

Kenji was the one who answered. "If you guys would not mind, can we please have a moment here?"

Jin and Akira looked at each other, and then nodded. They went out of the café.

"You should do some explaining. What kind of boss would call up a meeting at the early morning of Christmas? What kind of boss would make you spend the whole Christmas with your work? Unless, of course, your boss is a gorgeous rich girl at the name of Sakura!"

"You did not let me explain, Kenji! She is my partner!"

"See? Partner? PARTNER?"

"Would you stop, listen, and understand first before you speak?"

"Listen and understand? Damn it, Shin! What kind of fool do you think I am?"

Shin saw that this is not going anywhere. If anything, it will only worsen the fight. He tried to another approach. "Kenji, please. Be reasonable. She is just my partner, my workmate. I have neither feelings nor attraction for her. I'll only lie my eyes on you, Kenji."

Kenji used to fall for it every time. Tonight, however, he had enough. "Is that so? Well then, Shin, tell your damn boss to give you another partner."

"Kenji, I cannot. She is the one we exactly need for the job assigned to me."

"Why, Shin? What is your job that you shall need such fine rich lady?"

Shin sighed. It was the question he wanted to answer, but can never be answered, if he wants himself, Kenji, and his friends to be safe. "I cannot answer that."

Kenji sighed. He can feel tears forming in the side of his eyes. He is tired of this. He and Shin almost never fought, but they did, away from the eyes of their friends. "I'm tired of this, Shin. Every single time we fight, we fight about the secrets YOU keep. My life had been an open book for you. But you always keep secrets. It is plain unfair, Shin. I always try to understand you, but how the hell am I suppose to understand you when I do not even know what is going on? How the hell was I suppose to not feel jealous about this workmate of yours when you cannot even tell me what your job is?" At the end of the question, his voice broke. He felt a sob climb his throat, and he did not stop it. Soon, he felt his tears flowing freely.

Shin felt his knees weaken. He never wanted to see Kenji hurt. He reached over and hugged Kenji.

**0o0o0**

It was a silent evening. There were no shouts from teenagers or any blasting music. It seemed peaceful, too. It looked as though every occupant of the village was sleeping.

In one of the apartments, a black Jaguar was parked. It seemed peaceful, too: no headlights and engine turned off. Inside were two figures.

"Just tell me what your job is, Shin. What could be so hard in doing that?"

"Stating it, Kenji."

"C'mon. What can be so hard with that?"

"I can't. Really."

There was silence in the car for a while.

"So you are not really telling me."

"When I retire, I will."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if I can get out of it."

"What kind of job is that?"

"I told you, Kenji. I cannot tell you."

Kenji sighed. "I really can't get anything out of you, can I?"

"No."

"Okay then. Good night, Shin."

"Good night, Kenji."

"No good night kiss?" Kenji had a naughty smile on his face.

Shin smirked "I did not know you wanted to."

**To be continued…**


End file.
